A Lost Cause
by Rsbaird
Summary: "Then leave." I stood there, stunned, letting the words sink in. Elsa doesn't want me to live here? Fine. I don't need to stay with a sister or a kingdom that thinks I'm a lost cause.
1. The Coronation

"Give me back my glove!" Elsa yells at me with a fearful expression on her face. "Elsa, please! I can't live like this anymore!" I beg her. Elsa looks at me and speaks two horrible, painful words I've heard for 13 years, "Then leave."

I stand there for a second, shocked. Then, I slowly process her words and I look at her with a hurt and sorrowful expression. "Fine. It's clear that you hate me. I mean," I laugh bitterly while tears stream down my face. "You did hide in your room because of me..." Elsa quickly turns around, "Anna, wait! That's not tr-" I hold up my hand. "Don't lie to me, Elsa... just don't..." and with that I race past her, out of the ballroom, and out of the castle.

Crowds of villagers look up and start cheering. "Princess Anna! Congratulations on your sister's coronation!" I race past them into the stables. The stable boy, Jason, looks at me. "Anna, what's wrong?" Jason became my friend when Elsa shut me out. "I'm fine just get me Vinter Vind." Jason nods and hitches up my horse. "Anna, wherever your going... I wish you the safest travels." I nod, "Thank you Jason... for being my friend all these years." He smiles and waves goodbye. I flick the reins on Vinter Vind and he gallops towards the the bridge across the fjord. I look back and whisper, "Goodbye Arendelle... goodbye Elsa..."

* * *

**Elsa POV**

I didn't think she would actually leave... Oh god what have I done?! I made my baby sister run out into the wild... alone! "Conceal don't feel..." I start muttering under my breath. I quickly walk out of the ballroom and race into our- I mean- Anna's room. She isn't there. I look out the window of her room and into the wilderness outside of Arendelle. I then am suddenly pulled into a flashback.

* * *

_"Elsa?" I groan and look up. "Are you feeling better?" Anna is sitting next to me on my bed with a bowl of soup in her hands. "I made you this with Gerda." I smile and drink some of the soup. "I feel better already, Anna, thank you for the soup." She smiles proudly like making her big sister feel better was the best accomplishment ever. "I love you Elsa" "I love you too, Anna" _

_Anna and I are laying on my bed and I am about to fall asleep when- "Elsa?" "Hmm?" "We will always be this close right?" "Of course, Anna. No matter what we will always be best friends." Anna smiles, "You promise?" "I promise." "And we will always take care of each other? No matter what?" "Anna, I would never let anything hurt you." She smiles and I pull her into a hug and we both fall asleep peacefully._

* * *

I snap out of my memories and realize I'm crying. I made those promises to Anna 13 years ago. I broke both those promises. I will never let anything hurt Anna again, though. "I'm coming, Anna. Your big sister is here to protect you. I promise."

* * *

_**A/N: First story ever so wish me luck! I know this chapter was kinda short, but I will make the rest of the chapters longer! Reviews are appreciated, and trust me, I will take some of your suggestions and add them into the story. Any of you experienced fanfiction writers that have tips for me please write it in the reviews! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks guys for reading so far! There is a lot more to come in "A Lost**_** Cause"**

_**~rsbaird**_


	2. Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna

**Anna Pov**

I raced across the bridge flicking Vinter Vind's reins, urging him to go faster. "Come on, buddy. We need to leave... We aren't coming back." Vinter Vind speeds up, like he understands what I said.

We race into the forest, and then we start following an old trail. I pass a sign, and it says, "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna." I get an idea. Maybe this Oaken guy will help me? Better go and ask him... I flick Vinter Vinds reins and we walk across the path.

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

After I gather my thoughts, I walk calmly out of Anna's room. "Guard!" I yell. After a couple of minutes the Chief Guard os walking towards me. "Assemble the council." The guard nods and walks away to gather the council.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" "Is something wrong?" "Where is Queen Elsa?" I heard a lot of talking coming from the council room. I walk in and clear my throat. The council falls silent and stares at my with an interested gaze. "I bring grave news. Princess Anna is missing." There are some gasps, and, some of the council, look happy with this news. One man whispers, "Good riddance. She always was an embarassment to the Royal family." Several of the council nod in agreement.

This angers me greatly, "Do you have no respect for the Royal family?!" Some of the council members look at the floor. One man speaks up, he seems to be the oldest on the council. "Your Majesty, your sister, Princess Anna, has never really acted like a princess. She always wanted to run around like all the villager children, and not follow any of the basic principles of being a princess."

I couldn't deny this statement, and the council man took this as a sign to continue. "Her parents even said she was a lost cause and embarassment to the family. All she ever cared about was snowmen and, a direct quote from her, 'A promise to her sister.'

Both of these statements shocked me. Mamma and Papa thought Anna was an embarassment to the family? Anna remembered our promise? Thoughts were racing through my head. I had to go to my study and think. "Meeting dismissed. You all may go."

I walked quickly to my study and sat down. All of these thoughts are so confusing. I need to figure out what to do. "Just hang in there Anna," I mutter under my breath.

* * *

**Anna Pov**

We finally make it to Wandering Oaken's. I tie Vinter Vind to the fence and walk inside. "Hello?" I call out into the store. "Yoo Hoo! Big summer blowout! Half off swimsuits, clogs, and a sunbalm of my own invention, yah?" I look around to see who spoke and see a man behind the counter. I smile and walk up to the counter.

"I was wondering if you had any jobs availible?" I asked hopefully. The man smiled, "Ya, we have job availible. You start tomorrow morning!" Great! I have a job! Now I need a place to stay tonight. Perhaps I should ask the man.

"Uh, do you have a place I can sleep tonight for my horse and I?" I ask. The man smiles, "Of course, dearie, put your horse in the stable. The spare bed is also in the stable." "Thank you Mr..." "Oaken. Your welcome."

I trudge towards the stable with Vinter Vind by my side. After we get inside, I shut the doors and take off all of Vinter Vind's gear. I sigh and see that I am still wearing my coronation dress. Great... I was too tired to care so I flopped on the bed and thought about what to do next. I couldn't think straight, and I started to drift off into sleep.

* * *

_"Catch me!" "Gotcha!" "Again!" "Wait! Slow down!"_

* * *

I woke up to bright sunlight in my face. I sigh, and remember last night. I groan and look around. Vinter Vind is asleep next to me. I better get some clothes from Oaken. Oh, yeah, I start work today, too.

I walk into Oaken's and he smiles at me. "Good morning..." "Lily" I didn't want Oaken to recognize me so I used a fake name. Lily was my mother's name. He smiles, "Well, Lily, we need to get you some more clothes, so here!" He hands me a stack of dresses.

"You're to kind Oaken! You didn't have too!" I speak, shocked. "But I wanted to, dearie, now go get dressed you start work today!" I race into the changing room and change dresses. Then, I put my hair in pigtails. I walk back out and say, "What do you want me to do?" Oaken smiles and hands me a list. 'Scrub the floors, Help make sunbalm, Clean sauna, Clean the stables.' Oh... this is gonna be a long day...

* * *

_**A/N: Longer, Huh? And, oh yeah, no reviews yet so make sure to write one. It really helps! Thanks all you followers and my first favorite. :3 You guys rock! **_

_**~rsbaird**_


	3. Kristoff the Mountain Man

**_A/N: I guess it's a double chapter day! YAYYY! Thanks for the feedback guys :P_****  
**

* * *

**Anna Pov**

No wonder the servants look tired all the time! This is hard work. Let's see... what's next on Oaken's list... help make sunbalm. Great... "Lily?" Oaken calls. I jump up in surprise. Apparently Oaken came back into the shop. "H-hey Oaken! What do you need?" I ask. Please don't ramble! Please don't ramble! Pl- "You know these floors are really nice. Where I used to live the floors were kinda like this. You could even slide around in your socks! Well I always got in trouble, but you know..." And I rambled.

Oaken looks like he's about to burst out laughing. And... he does. His laugh is so loud yet cheerful it makes me start laughing too. "S-sorry I ramble a lot." I say while my face turns red from embarassment. "Not to worry, ya?" Oaken says cheerfully. "Is it time to make sunbalm?" Oaken nods. Curious, I asked, "What do you even use to make sunbalm?" Oaken smiles and puts a gigantic fish on a table and hands me a knife. "Chop it up finely, dearie!" Oaken says and exits the shop. "Oh crud..." I say staring at the gigantic fish in front of me.

* * *

**Elsa** **Pov**

What do I do? None of the council seems to want to help find Anna... It's all my fault she left Arendelle. What if she got hurt? What if she died?! I gasp and see that ice is creeping up the walls of the study. "No, no, no! Conceal don't feel! Don't feel!" I'm trembling now. My curse can hurt people... how am I supposed to save Anna when I can't even control my curse!?

I race into my room and shut the door. I shakily walk to my desk and open a drawer. Inside the drawer are letters from Anna. She started sending me letters after I locked myself in my room. I read the first one she wrote. I giggle because of its poor spelling and crude writing.

_HI ELSA _

_WHY DONT YOU PLAY WITH ME ANEM0RE? MAMA SAYS YOUR BIZY. WHAT AR YOU DOING? _

_I MIS YOU_

_LOVE,_

_ANNA_

I look at the next letter and smile. She wrote this a year after the accident.

_Elsa I miss you. I'll give you chocolate if you come out. I promise! See? I put a little chocolate on the card so you know im not lying!_

_Love,_

_Anna (PS: it would be awesome if you share the chocolate!)_

I keep looking through all the letters until I find the one she wrote when mamma and papa died.

_Elsa, I know you probably don't read these letters anymore, but I need someone. Mamma and Papa are gone, and I have no one. I will even close my eyes if you don't want me to see you. I just wanted my sister to comfort me. Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Anna_

I realize I started crying again and look out the window. It's been around 3 days since she left Arendelle. I hope my baby sister is okay...

* * *

**Anna Pov**

Remind me never to buy sunbalm. EVER. AGAIN. It's finally my lunch break and Oaken gave me a ham sandwich. I'm not going to complain- I'm starved! At least it's not fish. I shudder whenever I even say the dreaded word. FISH. I'm shuddering when I think about it.

"Oaken?" I ask. "Yes, Lily?" he says. "What else do I need to do?" "You have the night shift tonight, dearie. Best become rested." Oaken says. "Okay, thanks Oaken!" I run into the stables and flop on my bed. Hope I can still take a nap!

* * *

_Do the magic! Do the magic!_

* * *

Someone is violently shaking me. Oh god what do I do?! I know I'll pretend I'm dead! Wait, isn't that what opossums do? "Lily?! Lily it's your shift!" Oh. It's Oaken who's shaking me! I open my eyes and see that Oaken is carrying me to the store. Man, Oaken must be strong...

"Thanks Oaken for carrying me here." I say. "No problem, just try and be a light sleeper next time!" Oaken says and then goes into his room. Okay now what... wait for customers! Oh this is gonna take forever... Come on people! Come to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna! Do it because I'm bored... PLEASE...

It's been over 2 hours... I don't think anyone is coming... Hey wait! A guy is coming in here. "mfftbrrfff drrf snrrrf," the man says. "I'm sorry what?" The man takes off his gear on his face. "I said... carrots and pickaxes." I point to the pickaxes and I grab the carrots from behind the counter.

He places a rope, pickaxe, and carrots on the counter. "That'll be 40," I say. "What? NO! It's 10!" he says. I look at him and glare. "Listen Mister Scary Mountain Man! It's 40. Don't make me get my boss out here!" I poke a finger at his chest. He looks pretty shocked.

"O-okay... My name is Kristoff..." He says blushing. "Lily." I say cheerfully. He hands me 40 coins and I smile. "Thanks Kristoff. Come back soon." Don't you dare ramble. Don't ramble! "You know you're kinda cute. I like you. I mean, I'm sorry I'm akward." I blush and look at the ground. He smiles, "Bye Lily. Hope I see you soon!" He then leaves the store.

I groan. What have I gotten myself into... I mean, I like the guy, he seems nice and all, but what about Hans? Are we even engaged without a blessed marriage? Dang it... Everything has to be so complicated...

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

After I put all the letters away I grab an atlas off my bookshelf. I look through it until I find a map of Arendelle. "Hmm... she probably went off the bridge into the forest... Then where would she go?" It's been 3 days... this is going to be hard to find her. I promised her I would protect her though. I will find her. Even though I'm a monster with this curse, Anna is my only family.

* * *

_**A/N: So I got a review from Dizilla (awesome name by the way Godzirra!) asking about the council meeting. Elsa was trying to tell people that Anna was missing so they could create search parties. Unfortunately, she got side-tracked by the council. It was about trying to find Anna and that Anna remembered their promise. Thanks Dizilla :P Make sure to leave a review/suggestion :) See you guys next chapter in A Lost Cause ~rsbaird**_


	4. Reindeers Are Better Than People

_**A/N: I don't own frozen... If I did there would be a lot more tacos in the movie :3**_

* * *

**Anna Pov**

Why does love have to be so complicated... ugh... Kristoff.. Hans? Let's put that to the back of my mind... I'm super tired from the night shift. Must. Crawl. To. BED...

* * *

_There is beauty and danger in your magic. Fear will be your enemy._

* * *

I wake up and change into a work dress. Then I decide to put my hair in a braid. Funny, the braid kinda reminds me of... No. I'm not going to think about her. Arendelle all think I am a lost cause... even my own parents...

* * *

_"Momma?" I ask. "Yes, Anna?" she responds. "Can I see Elsa now?" "No. She is getting ready to become Queen." "Can I get ready too?" Momma looks down at me and laughs. "Anna, you are a lost cause when it comes to being a Ruler, or even a princess!" "But momma..." "Anna enough I am working. Go play with Jason." _

* * *

I shake my head out of my memories and walk towards Oaken's. "Oaken?" I call. "Yes, Lily?" Oaken asks. "I need to leave... thank you for helping me." "Of course Lily! Best of luck on your travels, and here! Have some sunbalm, ya?" Oaken hands me the sunbalm and I almost vomit. "Th-Thanks Oaken..." "No problem, ya? Here is your pay." Oaken hands me 30 coins. I smile at him, "Thanks!" I hug him, "Goodbye Oaken!" "Bye-bye Lily!"

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

It's time to go looking for her. Now, who to leave in charge... Hmm... I know exactly who! "Kai! Gerda!" I call out into the hallway. They both run towards me. Kai is a plump man who is balding on the top of his head, and Gerda is a plump woman who is around the same age as Kai with gray hair in a bun. "Yes Your Majesty?" Kai asks. "Kai and Gerda, assemble Arendelle into the foyer. I have an important announcement to make." They both nod and walk away. I sure hope I'm making the right choice...

* * *

"Citizens of Arendelle! As you may know, Princess Anna has gone missing." Several gasps come from the villagers. "I am going out to look for her. I leave Jason Travins in charge while I am gone." Jason looks up at me in shock. I smile reassuringly at him. "Guards bring me Sommerbris!" The guards race to the stables and bring Sommerbris to me. I get on Sommerbris and hold the reigns in my gloved hands. "I will return with Princess Anna!" I flick the reigns and Sommerbris races off towards the bridge. Citizens wave to me and wish me luck as I pass them. "I'm coming Anna! Your sister is coming!" I whisper to myself.

* * *

**Anna Pov**

Now where to go... I know! The North Mountain! "Come on Vinter Vind! To the North Mountain!" I flick the reigns and race towards the North Mountain. I wonder if Kristoff will be there... If he is... maybe he can help me! "Faster Vinter Vind, Faster!" It is sunset and the orange rays of the sun make Vinter Vind's creamy brown color shine orange. I pat Vinter Vind on the back. "We have a long way to go..."

* * *

_"Elsa?" I call out to her. "Yes, Anna?" She replies. "Can we go to the horse stables?" I ask hopeful. Elsa smiles, "Yeah! Let's go!" We race into the horse stable and see the apprentice Jason. "Hey Jason!" I call out to him. "Hi Anna," he smiles. "Can you bring us Vinter Vind?" Elsa asks politely. Jason nods and goes to the back and takes out a young colt. "Vinter Vind!" I yell out excitedly. Elsa smiles and helps me get on. "This is your special horse. You know what Vinter Vind means?" She says. "No... what does it mean?" I ask curiously. Her smile grows wider. "It means Winter Breeze." I smile at her and look down at Vinter Vind. "I love you Vinter Vind!" I say and then hug him._

* * *

I snap out of my memories and smile down at Vinter Vind. "I love you Vinter Vind." I pat him on the back and look up. There's smoke coming from the side of the mountain... someone is there. I pull on the reigns and Vinter Vind slows down. We trot close to where the smoke is, and I see it is a hut. I smile and look all around the area. The hut is made of sturdy stone and has a drooping brick roof. Not the prettiest house, but I guess it will keep you warm and safe.

Suddenly, a man with his face covered up, comes out of the hut. He walks towards me and I start to back away with Vinter Vind. "Wait! Lily it's me!" the man takes off the cloth on his face and smiles goofily at me. "Kristoff? Is that you?" I ask. He nods and points to the hut, "That's my home when I'm on ice trips up here." Oh. I guess that makes sense... wait, where does he actually live then...

"Anyways, what are you doing up here, Lily?" he asks. "Oh... err... I... um... trying to find a place to live?" I stutter out. He looks at me weirdly then starts laughing. I blush in embarassment and he finally stops laughing after a couple minutes. "If you need a place to stay right now... you can stay in my hut. Then when my ice trip is over you can meet my family. You know, they are love experts." He says.

"Love experts?" I ask. "Yeah they know all about love, and other things, but that's not the point! They know all there is to know about love. Fair warning though... they may try to make you marry me." He says and blushes a deep red. I start blushing again. "Nice to know," I say and smile at him. "Shall we go inside my lady? Your horse can stay with Sven." Kristoff says in a gentleman accent. "Who's Sven?" I ask. Kristoff's face breaks out in excitement. "He's only the best pet ever!" "Oh, cool! You know Vinter Vind is pretty cool, too." Kristoff smiles. "I bet he is. C'mon you gotta meet him!"

Kristoff grabs my hand and the reigns and drags Vinter Vind and I to the stables. Kristoff hurriedly puts Vinter Vind in a stall and ties him up. "C'mon, he's over here!" Kristoff drags me to a reindeer in the middle of a haystack. "Aww... how cute!" I start fawning over Sven. Kristoff coughs behind me. "Huh?" I say and look behind me. Kristoff is holding a lute and starts strumming it.

**"Reindeers are better than people. Sven don't you think I'm right?"**

Kristoff goes into a different voice, **"That's all very true for all except you two."**

Kristoff goes into his normal voice, **"But people smell better than reindeer. Sven don't you agree?"**

Kristoff talks for Sven again, **"That's all very true for all except you."**

Kristoff goes into his normal voice, **"You caught me. Let's call it a night."**

Kristoff in Sven voice, **"Goodnight!"**

Kristoff in normal voice, **"Goodnight! Don't let the bed bugs bite... bye!"**

I can't hold in my laughter. Kristoff smiles and does a tiny bow. Sven bows his head too. This makes me laugh anymore. "You certainly are better than a reindeer." I say. Kristoff blushes and smiles, "Thanks. So are you." After a couple minutes of silence, Kristoff speaks up, "It's time to call it a night. You coming?" I smile and grabs Kristoff's hand. We smile at each other and walk to the hut. Oh... what have I gotten myself into...

* * *

_**A/N: Aww... you guys are so nice 3. Thanks frozenaddict15, Oh and yeah I love your stories so it's really awesome that you love my story :3. Stay awesome and eat some tacos :D. Tell me what you want to happen with Elsa searching for Anna and if she should be in danger. Please review for suggestions/tips :D Thanks! ~rsbaird**_


	5. I remember

_"Elsa?" Anna asks while we stare at the night sky. "Hmm?" I answer. "Remember our promise?" Anna isn't looking at the stars anymore. "Of course, Anna" I say. "Good. Because..." she tilts her head up towards the stars. I can see tears streaming down her face. "Anna what's wrong?" I ask worriedly. "D-do you think I am a lost cause, a spare?" she asks quietly. I look at her, shocked. "Of course I don't, Anna! Your my sister, and that's all that matters." She looks at me sadly, "Is that all I am? The sister of the future Queen, Elsa?" Anna gets up and walks towards the castle, not looking back._

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys! Things are finally going to get a lot more interesting! This chapter is gonna finally show Elsa looking for Anna. I know I'm updating a lot, but when school starts I probably will only be able to update once a week with long chapters. Stay awesome guys! _**

**_Disclaimer: Does owning a dvd of Frozen count as owning the movie?_**

* * *

**Elsa** **Pov**

All I can hear in my ears is Sommerbris' hooves pounding against the packed dirt. I scan my surroundings and realize I should set camp up soon. I stop Sommerbris in a small clearing surrounded by large trees that make a canopy that blocks out the sky. I tie Sommerbris to a sturdy branch on an oak tree. Then I grab a roll out mat from my pack and lie down. Hopefully, tomorrow I will find a clue to where Anna went. I'm not going back to Arendelle until I find her. With that thought I fall asleep

* * *

_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_

* * *

Ach! Sunlight is streaming through the trees onto my eyes. I guess it's time to look for Anna. I grab Sommerbris and untie him. I pack up camp and leap onto Sommerbris. Which way do I go? I look at a trail that is at the opposite side of the clearing. That'll do! I flick Sommerbris' reigns and we start moving towards the trail. Hopefully we find something that can give us a clue where Anna went...

My stomach is starting to growl... hopefully we find somewhere to eat soon... Hang on, there's a shop ahead! Maybe they know about Anna, and have some food to eat. I tie Sommerbris to a fence and walk inside the store. "Hello?" I call out. "Yoo Hoo! Big summer blowout!" A large man calls out. "Uh... do you have any food?" I ask. He nods and puts some lutefisk on the table. "Good ya? That'll be 5 coins!" I take out 5 coins and hand it to the man. "You haven't seen a girl with strawberry blonde hair out here, have you?" I ask. The man nods, "Actually I have!"

I feel overflowed with relief. "Was her name Anna?" I ask. The man shakes his head no. "Sorry dearie, her name was Lily. She worked for me." He looks at me curiously. "You look familiar... have we met before?" he asks suspicously. Uh oh. He's starting to recognize me. "Uh, no, no. We haven't ever met..." I stutter out. He smiles. "You just reminded me of Lily I guess, ya? She does look like you."

This Lily girl looks like me? Is it possible Anna changed her name so I wouldn't recognize her? "Where is this Lily that you speak of?" I ask, curious to know more. He frowns sadly, "She left yesterday morning, ya? Left on her horse." How many people have horses? Not many in the kingdom. This girl sounds a lot like Anna.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" The man shakes his head no, again. "Sadly, no. She did head that direction, though." The man points towards the North Mountain. "The North Mountain?!" I say outloud in disbelief. "Do you know her, Miss..." "My name is Elsa, and, yes, I do think I know that girl. And I'm pretty sure she didn't give you her real name." I tell him. The man looks confused, "What is her true name then?" I smile at him, "Her name is Princess Anna of Arendelle."

* * *

**Anna Pov**

Kristoff's ice trip hut is actually pretty comfy. He sits me down on the couch next to the fireplace, and I finally start warming up. "Who knew it could be so cold during summer at the North Mountain?" I say. "I did. I've been in the ice buisness since I was 8." He says proudly. "How come you worked in the ice buisness since you were 8?" I ask, curious. Kristoff starts to look a little sad. "My parents left me with the ice harvesters when I was young," he says quietly. "Can you tell me what happened?" I ask softly. He nods his head.

* * *

_"'Mom? Dad?' I call out. My dad runs around the corner and picks me up. 'Come on, Kristoff. We are leaving,' my dad says gruffly. Mom runs behind us and we all go to the sleigh. Dad hooks up all the horses, and puts my reindeer, Sven, in the sleigh with me. Mom and Dad walk to driver's seats in the front and flick the horses' reigns. We speed off on a path. I hug Sven closely to me, afraid and confused. _

_We arrive at a large log cabin, and my Dad picks me up and grabs Sven's leash. He drags both of us inside the cabin, and a man comes out to greet us. 'Harold, it's time. Take good care of my boy.' Harold nods and my Dad hugs me. Dad walks out of the cabin, and I race to the window, seeing my parents drive off in the sleigh._

_Harold puts a hand on my shoulder, 'C'mon Kristoff, that'll be your room.' He points to a small room in the corner of the cabin. I nod, and Sven and I walk towards it. We lay on the bed that night, looking out the window. Watching the Northern Lights."_

* * *

"Wait, I'm confused." I say. "Is Harold a Love Expert?" Kristoff shakes his head no. "That's another story. How I met my family, the Love Experts."

* * *

_I was returning from an ice trip, when a horse raced past me. Ice was trailing behind it. "Ice?" I asked Sven in amazement. Sven snorted. We followed the ice trail to a valley and hid behind a boulder. Two horses were in the middle of the valley. A man got off one of the horses and called out, "Help! My daughter needs help!" The boulders rolled into the middle of the valley surrounding the two horses and the man. A woman, most likely the man's wife, hopped off one of the horses, carrying a child. The child had strawberry blonde hair with a platinum blonde streak in it. Then a girl jumped off the man's horse. She had platinum blonde hair. A troll went to the front and stood before the King. He pointed to the girl and said, 'Princess Elsa of Arendelle, born with the powers or cursed?" The man, I presume he is the king, says, "Born and still growing." _

_The troll walks over to the child in the Queen's arms. "You are lucky it wasn't the heart. The head can be persuaded, though." The troll put his hand on the child's head. "I recommend taking out all magic, even memories of magic. Don't worry, though. I leave the fun." Elsa then looks at the girl in the Quuen's arms, "Does that mean she won't remember I have powers?" The king looks at Elsa and says, "It's for the best." The troll then points to the sky. "Listen to me Elsa. Your powers will only grow. There is beauty in them, but also danger. Fear will be your enemy." The girl gasps and buries her head in the King's side._

_"We will protect her. She can learn to control her powers. Until then, we will close the gates, reduce staff, and isolate her from everyone. Including Anna"_

* * *

I start gasping and wildly looking around. Kristoff looks at me worriedly, "Lily, are you okay?" I start panicking, and say outloud, "She lied to me. She lied to me!" I race outside to the stables. Kristoff calls from behind me, "Lily! Wait!" I untie Vinter Vind and get on him. I flick his reigns, and we race into the woods. I hear Kristoff shouting behind me, but I don't turn around. Wolves howl behind me, and a tree appears in front of us. Vinter Vind flips me off, and he runs away into the woods. The wolves surround me, and I realize, there is no escape.

* * *

**_A/N: This chapter took a while to write. Please put any comments/suggestions in the me what you want to happen to Anna! Make sure to follow/favorite! Thanks for reading! ~rsbaird_**


	6. A Lost Cause

_"Anna?" I call out. Anna hides her face and says quietly, "What?" "Are you okay?" I ask worriedly. She nods her head yes. "Then show me your face," I tell her. She shakes her head no, and I grab her hands and move them slowly from her face. Anna looks sadly at me. I just stare at her, sad. Her eyes are red and puffy, and she has red streaks all down her face. "Anna? Why were you crying?" I ask quietly. She looks at the ground and says, "I heard a group of servants talking about me... they said that I was an embarassment to you." I give Anna a big hug and say, "You are never an embarassment to me. Whoever says that is wrong. You're the best person I ever met." She smiles and looks up at me, "Can we build a snowman?" I giggle and nod my head._

* * *

**_A/N: Apparently owning a DVD of Frozen doesn't mean you own the movie. *sigh*_**

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

Oaken gasps, "Princess Anna?! Oh no... she's out in the wilderness alone! You must find her!" Oaken hands me a couple dresses and a pack of food. "Take this on your journey! I couldn't live knowing I didn't help you with trying to find Princess Anna!" I smile and thank him. I carefully put the dresses in my sack, and put the food on Sommerbris' saddle. I jump on the horse and head towards the North Mountain. "I'm one step closer to finding my baby sister... Faster Sommerbris!" I flick his reigns, and he speeds up.

* * *

As I get nearer to the North Mountain, I can see smoke coming from the side of it. Perhaps it's Anna! Sommerbris races onwards, towards the smoke. As I come even closer to the smoke, I see it is coming from a hut. A little disappointed, I jump off Sommerbris and tie him to a tree. "Stay." I tell him. I walk to the front of the hut and knock on the door.

A man opens the door quickly and immediately says, "Lily?!" This man knows Anna?! I look up at the man and clear my throat. He looks at me, and immediately looks dissapointed, "Oh... sorry I thought it might be a friend of mine." "Have you seen a girl with strawberry blonde hair?" I ask quickly. The man nods, "Yeah. Her name is Lily... Do you know her?" I nod, and the man seems to become relieved, "Come in, please! I think we need to talk." I walk inside, and the man leads me to a couch.

"My name is Kristoff, and you are...?" He asks excitedly. "Elsa. Please tell me how you met _Lily._" I ask. Kristoff begins to explain, "I met her at Wandering Oaken's. She worked there, and we started talking. She came here yesterday, saying she needed a place to stay. I brought her into my hut, and we started talking. She asked about my life, and I told her I grew up with ice harvesters since I was little. Then she asked how I met my family, the love experts."

I nodded my head, interested in what the man was saying. "Please continue, Kristoff." Kristoff nods, and continues to talk. "I explained I met them while following this horse that had ice trailing behind it. I followed the ice, and I came to a valley where 2 horses were. Apparently, it was the Royal family. Their youngest daughter was sick, so they asked the trolls for help. Apparently, the eldest had hit her with her ice powers. One of the trolls found me and my reindeer, and decided to raise us. Then Lily started panicking muttering about someone lieing to her."

I am completely frozen in shock. Anna knows? Oh no... _Conceal don't feel... Conceal... Don't feel! Don't feel! _Kristoff gasps, and I snap out of my thoughts, seeing the walls becoming covered in ice. Kristoff looks at me, and gasps, "You're the princess with the ice powers!" I nod my head, afraid. He smiles, "I won't hurt you. Don't be afraid." I sigh in relief, still afraid. "Continue, please," I beg. "She ran out of the hut and grabbed her horse, running into the woods. I tried to find her, but I had no luck..."

I start panicking... Anna?! Alone in the woods?! She could get hurt! There are wolves... Oh, no! "We have to go after my sister!" I say outloud. Kristoff nods, not surprised. "Lily isn't her real name, is it?" I shake my head, no, "She is Princess Anna, my sister!" Kristoff nods, "Come on! Follow me!" We run out of the hut, and to Kristoff's stables. He grabs his reindeer and hooks him up to his sleigh. "Get in." He demands. I get inside and the sleigh becomes covered in ice. I gasp, "Conceal don't feel..." Kristoff gets inside, not afraid of the ice. He flicks the reigns and yells, "Come on, Sven! Let's go find Anna!" Sven nods and races off into the woods. Please don't be hurt, Anna...

* * *

**Anna Pov**

The wolves come towards me, and I look around wildly. One wolf pounces, and I scream as it scratches me. "N-no!" I run, and surprise the wolves. I run past them, but they start following me, howling. My arm is bleeding badly, and I keep it towards my chest. One wolf bites my leg, and I stumble a bit and kick it off, gasping in pain. I can't fend them off much longer. _This is the end... __No one is coming to save me. I guess I truely am a Lost Cause. _Amazingly, though, the wolves stop chasing me, and I look back. The wolves are moving away, back to their cave. I sigh in relief, but quickly remember the burning pain in my leg and arm. I collapse on the ground, barely conscious.

All the sounds around me become muffled, and I see something coming towards me. It looks like my sister and Kristoff. I smile at them, hearing muffled screams and cries. I whisper to them, "Don't worry. No one will miss me. Remember, I'm a Lost Cause..." My eyes start to close, and I feel like I'm floating, in peaceful darkness.

* * *

_**A/N: Tell me if you want Anna to live or not in the reviews. Thanks for reading so far! Don't worry A Lost Cause isn't over, yet :P Make sure to favorite/follow! Thanks guys!**_

_**~Rsbaird**_


	7. The Sky's Awake So I'm Awake

_I walk around the corner of the hallway, and hear voices ahead of me. "I'm telling you! Anna is the worst student ever... All she ever does is ask why Elsa isn't there with her," one voice says. "Oh! You should've seen the time I tried teaching her proper table manners! She broke her plate, and silverware was scattered everywhere!" a second voice says. "Thank god she is just the spare. Elsa is the one that we need to rule this Kingdom. Anna... she's not Royalty, really," the first voice says. "I think some of the villagers would be better than her to rule Arendelle!" the second voice exclaims. They both laugh, and I hear footsteps fading away._

_I slide slowly to the floor, crying silently. I am a lost cause. No one needs me. No one wants me. Not even Elsa... _

* * *

**_A/N: I don't own Frozen *cries in corner*_**

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

I hear a scream come from deeper in the woods. "Anna?!" I yell. Kristoff flicks Sven's reigns, and we travel towards where the scream came from. "Faster Sven, faster!" Kristoff yells. Sven goes even faster towards the sound. As we go further into the woods, I see wolves chasing something. Kristoff grabs the lantern attached to the sleigh, and waves it in front of the wolves, scaring them away from whatever they were chasing, making them race towards their cave. Sven races onwards, and soon we see a clearing ahead. In the middle I see a figure surrounded by blood. Sven begins to slow down, and I leap out of the sleigh.

I race towards the figure. I scream when I see for sure it's Anna. I slide right next to her, and put her head on my lap. She looks up at me, and whispers, "Don't worry. No one will miss me. Remember? I'm a lost cause..." Anna's eyes close, and her head falls limply in my lap. I scream, "Anna?! Anna!" I start shaking her, and Kristoff runs over, pulling me off her.

"Stop, Elsa!" he yells at me. His voice cracks, "It's not helping... we need to get her to a doctor." I notice he is crying silently, and I nod. I whisper, "I-I promised her... I PROMISED HER!" I wail. Ice surrounds me crawling onto all the trees, and it starts snowing. "I promised her that I would protect her," I whisper. Kristoff picks up Anna, and puts her in the sleigh. "Elsa, we need to get her to a doctor. I nod my head, too lost in guilt to realize what Kristoff was saying.

Kristoff grabs my hand and guides me to the sleigh, placing me in a seat. He flicks Sven's reigns and we head towards the castle. _"It's your fault she's hurt. If you didn't tell her to leave, she wouldn't be hurt." _I shut my eyes tightly, and put hands over my ears, inneffectively trying to shut the voices out. _"She may be DEAD because of you!" Conceal don't feel... Conceal don't feel! _Anna might be dead?! I snap out of my thoughts, and quickly check for a pulse. I sigh in relief. She has a faint pulse. "Kristoff we need to get to the castle!" I call out to him. He nods and snaps Sven's reigns. I look behind us, and realize we are leaving an ice trail. I gasp, and am pulled into another flashback.

* * *

_"We need to go to the trolls! Come on Elsa get on the horse!" Papa tells me. I jump on the face, and Papa gets on in front of me. He flicks the reigns, and we start racing to the Valley of Trolls. I look behind us and see an ice trail. I'm a monster! I hurt my own sister. These powers aren't beautiful! They are dangerous and a curse. I hurt someone... I hurt my baby sister... I promised her I would protect her from harm, and it looks like I'm the one she should be protected from. I look ahead of us and pray that the trolls can heal my sister._

* * *

I sob, and snap out of my flashback. I realize we are at the castle, and I scramble out of the sleigh. Kristoff jumps out, "Sven, Stay!" He picks up Anna's unconscious body, and we race inside the castle. "Doctor! We need a doctor!" I scream into the castle. A doctor quickly rushes towards us, "Yes? Quee-" The doctor stops talking, and looks at Anna. "Get her to the infirmary, NOW!" he tells Kristoff. People start to come over to the entrance of the castle, wondering what is happening. I race after the doctor and Kristoff, praying my sister will be okay. What I didn't notice was the ice surrounding the walls of the entrance to the castle.

* * *

The doctor finally comes out of the infirmary with a piece of paper in his hand. "How is she?" Kristoff and I ask at the same time. The doctor smiles sadly, "The good news is she is alive, and that nothing was broken." Kristoff and I sigh in relief, but then I realize he said 'good news' that means there's bad news too... "What's the bad news?" I ask quietly. The doctor sighs sadly, "I'm afraid your sister is in a coma." My mind goes completely blank. Anna is in a coma? _"Look's like your sister is in a coma. It's all your fault!" _No it's not! Is it?

Kristoff speaks up, his voice cracking, "Can we see her?" The doctor nods and opens the door. Kristoff and I walk in, and see Anna on the bed. She looks like she is sleeping peacefully, but we know better. My baby sister may be asleep, but she may never wake up. I crumple to the ground and sob, not noticing the temperature drop. Kristoff kneels next to me and hugs me, his own silent tears falling off his face. "Maybe she will wake up?" he says without any true hope in his voice. I just sob on the ground. My bubbly baby sister... I may never hear her voice again... and her last words she said... I start sobbing even more. I look up to the sky and see the Northern Lights. I stand up and walk over to Anna's bedside. "Look Anna..." I sniffle. "The sky's awake so I'm awake," I wipe away a tear. "So we have to play," I close my eyes tightly. "Do you want to build a snowman?" I ask, my voice cracking.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't hurt me, please! *ducks from table being thrown* Ahh! *hides behind computer* This isn't the end of A Lost Cause! I promise! Please don't hurt me! *is bombarded by mob* Nooo! Make sure to review with suggestions/comments. Also make sure to hit that favorite/follow button with a taco! Thanks for reading so far! ~rsbaird**_


	8. Lost Memories

_"Jason?" I call out to the shaggy haired boy. "Hmm?" He answers back, busy cleaning the horse stables. "Why did Elsa shut me out?" I ask. Jason shrugs and says, "Did you do anything to embarass her?" I remember the voices talking about me being an embarassment to the family, "Yeah... I guess I did..." Wow. Elsa actually does think I'm an embarassment. I guess I do deserve the labels "Lost Cause" and "Spare." "Jason?" I ask quietly, close to tears. He looks up from his cleaning, "Yes, Anna?" "Do you like me?" I ask, and, after I ask, tears start running down my face. Jason runs over and hugs me. "Anna... you're my best friend. I love you." I hug Jason back and give him a watery smile, "You mean it?" Jason smiles and nods. "I love you, too, Jason. You're one of my only friends." _

* * *

_**A/N: First off, I think something weird happened while I updated last chapter, so I'm sorry! Also, Anna and Jason meant they love each other in a friend way. Not romantically! And with that note, I bring you Chapter 8!**_

* * *

**Anna Pov**

As I float around in the darkness, I start to hear voices. _"Anna? Anna?!" _That sounded like Elsa! I look around, searching for her in the darkness. I float around, until I see a light. I walk towards it, and see my own room. I realize that this is one of my memories. I smile and watch what is going on.

_"Elsa? Elsa wake up, wake up!"_ I snicker at my persistence and wait for Elsa's reaction. _"Go to sleep Anna..." Elsa grumbles sleepily. My past self flops on top of Elsa, and dramatically puts an arm on my forehead. "I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!" Past Anna says dramatically. Elsa groans and shoves Past Anna off the bed. Past Anna pouts, and then gets an idea. She climbs on Elsa's bed, "Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa leaps off, and Elsa and my past self race into the ballroom._

_"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Past Anna says excitedly. Elsa forms a snowball in her hand, and Past Anna gasps in amazement. "Ready?" Elsa asks. Past Anna nods her head vigorously, and Elsa throws the snowball into the air. It begins to snow, and she stomps her foot on the floor, covering it in ice. Past Anna giggles, and Elsa and my past self play together. __Elsa makes a snowman, and, in a goofy voice, says, "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Past Anna claps her hands and hugs Olaf. "I love you Olaf!" _I remember building Olaf with Elsa, but it was in the winter... We only made Olaf once... what is going on?!

I concentrate on the memory, and see Elsa making pillars of snow for Past Anna to leap on. _"Catch me!" Past Anna says as she leaps off a snow pile. "Gotcha!" Elsa says happily. "Again!" Past Anna yells. Elsa is looking a little flustered, "Anna, wait! Slow down!" Anna continues to leap, faster off of snow piles. Elsa finally slips, and she screams, "Anna!" Ice magic shoots out of Elsa's hand, and hits Past Anna in the head. _The memory then disappears.

I stand there, not knowing what to think. I know Kristoff said that the troll changed my memories, but... that's why Elsa shut me out? Wow... I hear a voice again, and look around. _"Anna. Look. The sky's awake so I'm awake. So we have to play." _I realize it's Elsa's voice, and I look around, searching for her. I then hear her say, "Do you want to build a snowman?" and my heart shatters. Elsa said it in the most heartbroken tone...

Suddenly, memories flash all around me, playing different scenes of Elsa using her powers in front of me. "Elsa..." I cry out. I look around, trying to escape this dark void. I crumple on the ground as the memories of Elsa rejecting me when I try to get her out of her room flash around me. "No! Please... make it stop!" I beg into the dark void.

Suddenly, all of my worst memories start going through my head. I hold my ears, trying to block out the voices. _"Go away, Anna!" "Then leave." "Thank God she is just the spare." "You are an embarassment to the family, Anna!" "Don't you get it? You're just a lost cause!" _I cry as the many voices run through my head. My heart is aching, and every comment makes me feel fresh waves of hurt.

Maybe all these people were right... I don't belong, but then a voice came over all the other ones. "Anna, never forget that I love you. Promise?" _Elsa... _I get off the ground, and stare confidently into the void. As long as Elsa loves me, I will try and come back to her. _I'm coming Elsa!_

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

I sit next to Anna's bedside, sobbing. I look up at her face, and realize she is crying. Why would Anna cry while she is in a coma? Can she hear me? It's worth a try... "Anna?" I sigh, sitting next to her. "Anna, I'm sorry I told you to leave... if I never had said that... none of this would have happened..." I start to cry again, so I quickly look at her face, and smile sadly. I kiss her forehead, and say, "Anna, never forget that I love you. Promise?" I ask, even though I know she won't answer. What does happen, though, amazes me. Anna stops crying, and a small smile forms on her face.

Kristoff comes to my side, and looks at Anna. "Can she hear us?" He asks. I nod my head, "I think so." Kristoff smiles, and strokes her bangs out of her face, "Anna, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I miss you. So does Elsa. Please wake up soon..." Kristoff sighs, and gets off the bed. We look at her one last time, noticing the small, almost unseeable nod. We smile, and Kristoff walks out of the room. I smile at my little sister, and walk to the door. "I love you, Anna." I walk out of the infirmary, sad, but at least there is hope.

* * *

_**A/N: See? Not so bad that she is in a coma, huh? Yeah... so make sure to favorite/follow! Also leave a review/suggestion on what happens next. I feel so mean for leaving you guys on all these cliffhangers, but it's fun :3 See you guys next chapter :P ~rsbaird**_


	9. Into the Void

_"Mama?" I ask. "Yes, Elsa?" she asks. "Can I come out of my room now?" I beg. She shakes her head no sadly. "Elsa, you know you can't... your powers... Remember?" Mama sighs. I look at the ground, "Mama... Anna comes to my door everyday and asks me to come play... I miss her." _

_Mama looks at me, and I can see the pain in her face from seperating Anna and I. "Elsa... Anna will be okay. You need to focus on controlling your powers and becoming Queen." "But Mama-" "Elsa?! Do you want to hurt Anna again?! You can't see her, and that's final!" Mama yells. I turn away, and Mama quickly walks behind me, "Elsa, I'm sorry... this is hard on me too... Just, please... Don't go near Anna." I nod my head, and I hear Mama walk away and shut the door.  
_

_I walk to the door and lock it. I turn around, and take off my gloves. I hold my breath, and close my eyes. I imagine Olaf, and Anna smiling, amazed by my powers. I open my eyes, and see Olaf. I walk over and hug him. "I need a warm hug, Olaf," I say as I start crying silently, missing Anna. _

* * *

**_A/N: Don't own frozen *flips table* Nope. Still don't own frozen. Here is Chapter 9 of A Lost Cause!_**

* * *

**Anna Pov**

I walk through the darkness, memories flashing all around me. I pay no attention to these memories, they only will slow me down from getting back to Elsa. I do pause, however, when I see a flash of platinum blonde hair. "Elsa?" I call out into the void of darkness. I hear a giggle come from my right. I quickly turn around, and come face to face with an eight year old Elsa.

"Hi Anna!" she says goofily. I look around confused. "Come on! Let's go build a snowman!" She grabs my hand, and drags me deeper into the void. Hang on... shouldn't I be taller than an eight year old? "Elsa? Can you make a patch of ice?" I ask. She giggles and forms an ice mirror. I look in it, and scream.

I LOOK LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD! Elsa quickly turns around, and races towards me, "Anna?! Are you okay?" She grips my shoulders and looks worriedly at me. I nod my head silently, too shocked to speak. She breathes a sigh of relief. She grabs my habd again, and leads me deeper into the void. "Come on! We need to get you back home so Gerda can check on you!" Elsa says.

"Elsa. We are in a dark void. Our home won-" I stop what I'm saying, seeing the castle coming into view. "What? That's impossible!" I say to myself. Elsa drags me along, pulling me into the castle. "Gerda? Can you make sure Anna isn't sick?" Elsa calls out into the castle.

Gerda walks around the corner and says, "Of course, Princess Elsa. Come here, Princess Anna, so I can make sure you're not ill." I walk forward, still confused. Gerda checks my temperature and asks me a lot of questions. Afterwards, she looks at Elsa and says, "Your sister is fine." Elsa smiles, and grabs my hand again.

She drags me to Papa's study, and Elsa knocks on the door. "Come in," my Papa's voice calls out. Papa is here?! Elsa walks inside with me being dragged behind her. Papa's chair turns around, and I see Papa smiling at me. "Hello, my two princesses! Come give Papa a hug!" Papa holds out his arms, and Elsa runs towards him. Papa scoops her up, and gives her a big hug, smiling. Elsa squeals as Papa ruffles her hair, "My snow princess." He smiles at her fondly, and looks at me. "Anna? Come give Papa a hug!" He holds out his other arm, still holding Elsa on his lap. I shake my head no, panicking.

Papa frowns and says, "Anna, is something wrong?" I shake my head no, again, and start backing away towards the door. Elsa gets off Papa's lap, and starts to walk towards me. "Anna? What's wrong?" She asks worriedly. I turn around and race out of the castle, Elsa calling after me. I hear Elsa running behind me, "Anna! Come back! Please!" she begs.

Maybe I should go back, let her explain... No! That isn't the real Elsa! With that thought, I keep running. Elsa continues to follow me, begging for me to stop. I finally am back where my memories are, Elsa not far behind me. I finally stop, and Elsa stops in front of me. We both are panting, but she recovers first. "Anna... why are you running away?" Elsa asks sadly. I point at my memories and say, "Your a memory... the real Elsa is waiting for me." I point to a memory of me knocking on Elsa's door, singing about building a snowman. In the memory I have a bike with two seats that I race down the stairs, crashing, and landing on a knight.

Elsa giggles at the memory, and looks at me. "I'm a memory?" she asks. I nod my head, and she looks at me fondly. "I see, even though I'm a memory, I want to help you get back to the real me." I smile excitedly, "You do?! Thank you! Thank you! Now we need to figure out which way to go... Do we need food?! Ugh, stupid! No we don't need food! We are in my memories! I mean, hello! Is anyone home? Ugh, maybe-" Elsa puts a hand over my mouth, and she giggles at my rambling.

"Come on, Anna. Let's get you out of here." I gasp, and Elsa becomes older, she looks to be about, eighteen. She smiles, "I guess we should go. I look at myself, and I realize I look like I'm fifteen again. "That's the age our parents died..." I murmur to myself, and coincidentally, the memory of going to my parent's funeral flashes in front of me and Elsa. She sighs sadly, "Mama and Papa..." I nod my head, "Come on. Let's get moving." With that, we start walking into the void.

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

I walk back to my room after my visit to Anna. I realize I am extremely tired, and jump on my bed, not bothering to change into a night gown. I sigh, and close my eyes.

* * *

_"See? Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show."_

* * *

I wake up to knocking on my door. "Queen Elsa! Prince Hans of the Southern Isles has come to see Princess Anna!" a guard announces. _Hans is back?_

* * *

**_A/N: Chapter 9! TADAH! Also I'm gonna answer some of the reviews :3 (even if they are old because I was too lazy to answer them... Sorry!) :D_**

**_Princess Hephzi of Arendale: I know! It seems everytime you write a frozen fanfiction, you just have to add a sad part :(_**

**_PrincessSnowflake: I didn't kill her :D (you're welcome) _**

**_Daisy: XD actually your review inspired me to put Anna in a coma instead of killing her so thank you :3_**

**_FrozenAddict15: Yay! Finally someone else whose favorite character is Anna! Highfive! :D_**

**_Shawn Raven: Thanks :3_**

**_CreepyPastaJr: Thanks! Your stories are awesome, too! :P_**

**_And with that done... I will see you next chapter! Make sure to follow/favorite and leave a suggestion/review! Peace guys! Stay awesome :3_**

**_~rsbaird_**


	10. Olaf the Snowman

_We race out of the kitchen, giggling with Anna. Anna and I run past Kai, into the ballroom. Anna giggles, and we both look at our hands. "I can't believe we got so much chocolate!" Anna says in awe. I giggle, "You know what would make this even better?" Anna gasps and smiles. We then both say at the same time, "A SNOWMAN!" Anna smiles excitedly, and I make an ice tray to put our chocolate on. After we put our chocolate down, I stand in the middle of the room, smiling goofily. "Ready, Anna?" I ask. She squeals and nods her head. I tap the floor making it ice, and then I make it snow._

_Anna looks at the snow in awe. We race around the ice, Anna holding onto me for dear life. "I'm never going to be as good as you at ice skating!" she huffs. I giggle at her pouty face, and grab her hands. "Come on! It'll be fun!" I swing her around, and she giggles. "Okay! Okay! Elsa I get the point!" Anna says happily. We sit down, tired, and look at our chocolate. Anna gulps down her chocolate, while I eat mine slowly. She pouts and gives me the puppy dog eyes._

_"Ugh... fine Anna take a piece," I say, looking away from her eyes. She smiles, "YAY! Thanks Elsa!" We eat the chocolate together, just enjoying each other's company. "I love you, Anna," I say fondly. "I love you too, Elsa," she smiles at me happily. I sigh, and lay down in our winter wonderland. I silently wish that life will always be like this. We both fall asleep, having peaceful smiles on our faces._

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

"Hans is back?" I ask the guard behind the door. He clears his throat, "He claims that he wants to see Anna, his fiance. I nod slowly, but realize the guard can't see my nod. "I will be out in a minute. Please bring Hnas into the waiting room outside of the infirmary. The guard says, "Of course, Queen Elsa." I hear the guards footsteps leave the hallway.

I sigh, and I look around my room. There is ice all over the walls, and ice spikes growing out of the floor. _Hans just made controlling my powers a lot harder. _I realize that I should probably go to the waiting room. After I put on my gloves, I walk out of my room. I just hope I can control my powers while I talk to Hans...

* * *

**Anna Pov**

Elsa and I walk further into the void. "So... how are you?" Elsa asks akwardly. I shrug, "I mean... I am stuck in my memories... so yeah, you know I guess things are just weird." Elsa nods, and we both look around. Elsa sighs, "Look, I know I'm just a memory, BUT I am a memory of Elsa, so I do act like her, okay?" I nod, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." I start to tell Elsa about the stories of me trying to get her out of her room, "So yeah, I was trying to get you out of your room, and I kinda grabbed a sword from a suit of armor! I kept whacking it at your door, but Gerda found me. She took away my sword, and told me to go to my room. Let's just say that didn't end well when Mama and Papa heard about it!"

Elsa burst out laughing, "Seriously? A sword?! Anna, you are crazy!" I give her a goofy grin, "Hey! I'm not crazy! I'm just... interesting!" She smiles, "Anna, you've always been crazy! It's what makes you, you!" I laugh, "Okay! Okay! I get it!" We walk onwards, and we keep talking.

I suddenly feel a pounding in my head, and collapse. "Anna!? ANNA!" Elsa screams. I groan, and the pain slowly subsides. I get back up, slowly. "I'm- I'm okay..." I scrunch up my face, "Hang on, who are you again?" The girl looks at me, "I'm Elsa. Your sister, Anna. Is something wrong?" 'Elsa' asks. I shake my head no. "I just had trouble remembering you..." I say. Elsa looks around, "We have got to get you out of here! Come on!" Elsa grabs my arm, and we run further into the void.

Elsa suddenly stops. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I could've sworn I had just seen Olaf..." I look around, and then I freeze. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" a voice says behind me. I turn around slowly and scream. "TALKING SNOWMAN!" I yell. He nods, "Yeah? I'm Olaf!" Olaf hugs me, and I gasp, being put into a flashback.

* * *

_"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Elsa says goofily behind the snowman. I giggle, "I love you, Olaf!" I run up, and hug Olaf._

* * *

"Olaf?" I ask quietly. He nods his head, "That's my name! People also call me a love expert!" I stare at Elsa, "Uh, Elsa? Do we bring Olaf with us?" She nods her head, "Yeah. He is one of your best memories." Olaf says, "Great! Where are we going?" I smile, "We are going home."

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

I walk into the waiting room, and I see Hans sitting on a couch. Hans sees me and stands up. "Queen Elsa! How is Anna? I heard she is in a coma!" Hans says worriedly. I glare at him, "It's Princess Anna to you, and, yes, she is in a coma. Hans slumps back down onto the couch, "Oh. Can I see her?" He asks. I sigh, I can't say no to Hans, he hasn't done anything wrong. Besides, he is engaged to Anna. I nod my head, "Fine." Hans smiles gratefully, and he walks into the room, closing the door behind him. I sit down in a chair, holding my hands on my head.

* * *

**Hans Pov**

As soon as the door closes, I grin wickedly "Hello, Anna," I say cruelly. "Poor you, stuck in a coma. It makes my job easier, though. You see, with you not able to stop me, I can easily eliminate Elsa. Since I am engaged to you I would be King of Arendelle." I look down at Anna, "Of course if you do come out of your coma, you can rule beside me. Maybe I will learn to actually love you, with time, but we shall only see in the future." I see a tear roll down Anna's face, and I smirk. I wipe the tear away with my gloved hand, "Oh Anna, your eagerness to be loved, to be accepted, has led you to this. I mean, you wanted to marry me just like that!"

I hold her chin with one hand, and I kiss her on the forehead, "Oh Anna, no one will truly ever love you. Not even Elsa." I see more tears stream down her face, and I turn away from her, "Goodnight, Anna." I put on a heartbroken face, and walk out the door. "I-I can't believe she's in a coma... What would lead her to do something like this?!" I ask sadly. Elsa looks at me, and I see guilt. Perfect, Elsa thinks it was her fault. "I mean, she may never wake up..." I sigh sadly. "Goodnight Queen Elsa." I bow politely, and walk down the hall to a guest room. Soon, very soon, the crown will be mine.

* * *

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! So, yeah, Chapter 10! Now to answer le reviews :3**_

_**Princess Hephzi of Arendale: XD Hans has returned! MWHAHAAH :3 We shall see how this works out :P **_

_**Creator of Chaos: I see that you are hinting at something, but what is it? :3**_

_**Guest: Yay! I made Anna loveable I guess XD So you get a highfive of awesomeness! *highfive of awesomeness***_

_**Daisy: Thank you! As you can probably see, I put your idea into the story :3 **_

_**That was all the reviews today! So... Make sure to write reviews/suggestions, and hit that favorite/follow button with a taco! (Mmm... tacos...) Review also if you love Olaf :D Stay awesome guys :P**_

_**~rsbaird**_


	11. True Love?

_"Elsa?" I knock on her door. No respoonse as usual. "I brought you another letter..." I say. "I'll slide it under the door, if you want." Still no response. "I'm sorry I embarassed you. I know it's my fault you don't come out of your room." I sigh, and I slide the letter under the door. I sigh, "I guess I'll go... Fun talking to a door, again, Elsa." I walk away, not hearing the sobs coming from the other side of the door, or the ice crawling out the crack of the door._

* * *

_**A/N: I own frozen, in my mind :3 I bring you Chapter 11 of A Lost Cause, so get comfy and grab a taco! **_

* * *

**Anna Pov**

"Anna! Let's go!" Elsa grabs my arm. Olaf walks behind us, smiling happily. We walk for a while, but we stop when I hear a voice again. "Hans?" I ask myself. "Hello, Anna. Poor you, stuck in a coma," Hans' voice says. I wince at the tone of his voice.

"It makes my job easier, though. You see, with you not able to stop me, I can easily eliminate Elsa. Since I am engaged to you, I would become King of Arendelle." I soak in his words, _he wants to kill Elsa?!_ _I can't stop him while I'm stuck in a coma... _"Of course, if you do come out of your coma, you can rule beside me. Maybe I will learn to actually love you, with time, but we shall only see in the future." _Hans... never loved me? _A tear rolls down my cheek. "Oh Anna, your eagerness to be loved, to be accepted, has led you to this. I mean, you wanted to marry me just like that!"

Elsa grabs my hand, and she holds it tightly. "Oh Anna, no one will truly love you, not even Elsa." I crumple to the ground, sobbing. _This is all my fault... _"Goodnight, Anna," Hans says wickedly. Elsa hugs me, and Olaf hugs me, too. "You need a warm hug," Olaf says sadly. Elsa grabs my arms and lifts me up, "Anna, the only way to save the real me is to get you out of this void." I nod my head slowly. Olaf grabs one of my hands, and Elsa grabs the other one.

I look up into the void and yell, "I'm coming Elsa! I'm coming to protect you! I promised I would, and I am not breaking that promise!"

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

Hans was right. I'm a monster. _Oh Anna, I'm sorry._ I get up, and go into the infirmary. I look at Anna, and I realize she looks heartbroken. I frown, _Why would she look heartbroken? Did something happen to her? _"Anna?" I ask, not really looking for an answer. I look at her, and see she is crying silently. I come up to her bed slowly, opening my arms out to hug her. I look at her face again, and I gather Anna up in a hug. "I love you, Anna. Please come back to us," I whisper.

* * *

**Hans Pov**

I look around the room Queen Elsa gave me. I sigh, thinking about my plan. Do I really need to kill Elsa? What if I just make her run away. Hmm... That would work, but what about Anna? She would probably say I was planning to kill Elsa. The council probably would side with me, they don't really look at Anna as Royalty, but what about the people? Anna may not realize it, but the people adore her. I know she thinks lowly of herself, but I don't think she will willingly stay quiet.

What to do... I change into my night clothes, and lay on the bed, still trying to figure out what to do about Princess Anna and Queen Elsa.

* * *

**Kristoff Pov**

Sven and I were offered a room by Elsa. I heard that Anna's fiance, Hans, has come to see Anna. I wish I knew she was engaged... I think I may actually be in love with the fiesty redhead... I groan, and Sven lays his head on my stomach, "I know, Sven, it's all so confusing. I don't know what to do... I have a bad feeling about Hans, but that may just be jealousy." Sven snorts at me. "But you love her! Don't you think you should at least make sure that Hans will take care of her?" Sven tells me.

I bury my head in my pillow, "I-I don't know, Sven. I really don't know. I've never felt like this towards anyone." Sven curls up next to my bed, "Just go for her, maybe it's true love." I smile at the thought of it being true love, "Yeah, Sven, maybe it is true love..." I fall asleep with Anna being my last thought.

* * *

**Anna Pov**

Elsa and Olaf both are walking side by side, while I trail behind them. My head starts pounding again, and I collapse. The pain stays longer this time, and I groan. Elsa looks back at me, and runs to my side. "Anna! It happened again!" My head hurts so much... who is talking? "Anna! It's me, Elsa!" Elsa... my sister? I don't remember her very well... Olaf runs up to me, "Anna! What is wrong with her?" He asks... Elsa? Elsa sighs, "I think the longer she stays in the void, the more memories she will lose. Come on! We got to keep moving!" Elsa waves her hands, and an ice sleigh appears. I scream, "YOU HAVE ICE POWERS?!" She looks worriedly at me, "It's getting worse! Get her in the sleigh, Olaf!"

Olaf helps me into the sleigh and sits next to me. Elsa waves her hands and two reindeers made of ice appear. "Those things are alive!" I yell. Olaf hugs me, "Anna! Calm down!" I just stare wide-eyed as we start moving forward.

Elsa starts muttering stuff, "Come on! We need to get her out of the void! She is forgetting me... I can feel it. I remember more of her memories involving the real me! She must be putting her memories into us..." I look around confused, "Where are we going?" I ask. Elsa becomes even more worried, "We are getting you out of here." I gasp as Elsa becomes older, and she looks to be about 21. I look at myself and do a doubletake. "I look like I'm 18! What's going on?!" I yell.

Elsa just shakes her head. I look at her more, and realize she looks a lot like Mama... I smile at the thought of Mama, and Olaf hugs me even tighter. "You remind me of Mama!" I tell Elsa. She nods her head quickly. "Hey... how are these reindeers moving without being guided by the reigns?" I ask. Elsa smiles, "I'm using my mind to tell them what to do." I nod my head, and begin to feel tired. I lay my head on Elsa's lap, feeling comforted by her presence.

She strokes my hair, and I smile peacefully. "We need to get her out of here soon, Olaf." I hear her say. "Why?" he asks. "Because I fear if she stays here much longer, she might not remember anything when she gets back." _I might not remember who I am?_

* * *

**_A/N: In case you were wondering, I post all these chapters right after I finish them so yeah... Anywho... Time to answer reviews!_**

**_Daisy: My question is, what type of taco did you use? I recommend hitting it with a beef taco. And also, I'll see about your suggestions! :3 (PS: It's awesome that you're clumsy! Join the club! Anna and I have! We have tacos so come join us :D) _**

**_Creator of Chaos: Well he never did have that betrayal scene like in the movie... so I did this one instead! I'll consider your suggestion though :P_**

**_Princess Hephzi of Arendale: XD You and Creator of Chaos should debate about Hans :P Tell me who wins so I can decide what to do next with Hans :3_**

**_Person: Aw... you just made my day! It means a lot that this is your favorite Frozen fanfiction :D So I bestow upon you... a highfive of awesomeness :3 *highfive of awesomeness*_**

**_That was all the reviews for now (hint hint :3) So make sure to follow/favorite and hit that review/suggestion button with a taco! (one person has already! :D)_**


	12. Daisy the Reindeer

_**A/N: Hey guys! Uh sorry about not updating. I didn't have internet, and I hurt my arm at a birthday party. So yeah, I just wanted to say sorry. School starts for me soon so... that means less updating... Don't worry! I'm not giving up the story :P Make sure to eat a taco and get comfy because I bring you... Chapter 12 of A Lost Cause!**_

* * *

_"Do you want to build a snowman?" I ask the door. I don't get an answer, as usual. I sigh and sink to the floor. "It doesn't have to be a snowman..." I lean my head against the door and close my eyes._

_I hear giggling, and my eyes open a crack. "She still thinks her sister is going to open the door?" A burly voice asks. A giggle from another person, "It's getting embarrassing. I mean, she only talks about snowmen and her sister. What about her studies?"__A nod from the first person. "She needs to grow up, but if she doesn't, at least we know Princess Elsa has."_

_ It's always Elsa people care about... I'm the spare button for a coat. Elsa is the athlete, scholar, heir to the throne, and I'm the mess up. Just the spare to everyone... Maybe I should just talk to Jason about it... with that thought, I walk to the stables._

* * *

**Anna Pov**

I stare out into the void, thinking. Will I lose all my memories? I don't want to forget everyone. I might even forget myself... Elsa looks at me and smiles sadly. "Anna?" She says.

I look at her sadly. "You may forget us, but memories last forever. Remember that if... If we don't get you out of the void in time, okay?" I sigh, "If I don't get out of the void I won't remember anything." I stare at the ground feeling hopeless.

Olaf hugs me, "Anna? You and Elsa built me, remember?" I nod my head. "See? You remember that," Olaf says cheerfully. I look ahead at the ice reindeers. One of them stares back at me, still running.

I stretch out my hand to the reindeer, and it raises its head to touch my hand. I smile at the reindeer, and it cuddles my hand.

"Hey, little guy," I say. The reindeer shakes it head. "Oh? A girl. I see," the reindeer nods it's head. "Do you have a name?" I ask the reindeer. She shakes her head no. "How about... Daisy?" I suggest. The reindeer snorts happily.

I smile happily at Daisy. Daisy turns her head back around to look where she is going. I sit back in my seat, spirits a little higher. Maybe we will get out of the void in time...

* * *

**Elsa** **Pov**

I wake up next to Anna on the bed. I smile at her before I remember what happened. I look at her peaceful face and sigh, "Anna, what do I do?" I try remembering what we did last time Anna got hurt. Of course!

I quickly get off the bed and race out of the infirmary. I race to the library and look around. Papa had to have put it back. No... no... Aha! Yes! I quickly take out the book and flip it to a map. The trolls healed Anna before, maybe they can help her again.

Kristoff did say he lived with the trolls... I could ask him to take me! I call to a servant to bring Kristoff to me.

* * *

**Kristoff Pov**

I walk out of my room quickly, following a servant. I smile politely, and the servant leads me to a large room. I look around and see that it is a library. I look ahead and see Elsa sitting on a couch with a large book in her hands. Her face is beaming with excitement.

I approach her and bow respectfully, "Queen Elsa, you called me here?" She nods her head excitedly, "Please, just call me Elsa. Anyways, I found a book, and I need you to lead me somewhere," Elsa says. I nod my head, "Where, Elsa?" She smiles and shows me the map inside the book, "Take me to the trolls."

I nod my head, thinking it through. The trolls could help Anna. "Alright. We need to take Anna with us," I say.

Elsa nods, "Kai! Please tell the doctors we are taking Anna out of the infirmary." A stout man calls out from the hallway, "Right away, Your Majesty." I look at her, "So I guess we are going to the trolls?" She nods her head, "I guess we are."

* * *

I hitch up Sven to my sleigh, and Elsa comes out of the castle. "Are we leaving now?" I nod my head, "As soon as we put Anna in the sleigh we can go."

Right after I finish my sentence, four guards come out carrying Anna. They put her into the back of the sleigh, on a mattress. Elsa and I get on the sleigh, and I flick Sven's reigns.

"WAIT!" a voice calls from behind us. I turn around and see Hans racing to the sleigh with a bag. "Please... I want to help Anna, too. Let me come."

I look at Elsa, even though I don't want him to go, it's Elsa's choice. She sighs, "Fine. Follow behind us on your horse." Hans nods, and races to the horse stables. I groan.

I really wanted Elsa to say no. "I don't want him to come, either, but I have no reason to say no," she says. I nod my head, and Elsa and I wait for Hans.

* * *

**Hans Pov**

I grin as I race towards the stables. This is all going to plan... Soon the crown of Arendelle will be mine! I walk into the stables, and a man comes out. "Yes?" the shaggy haired boy asks. "Bring me my horse, peasant!" I demand him.

He frowns at me, "Don't call me peasant." I smirk at him, "I am a prince. I can call you whatever I want!" The man sighs, "No. You can't. You may only call me Jason." I frown at Jason, "Just bring me my horse."

Jason nods and walks towards the back of the stables. He comes back out with Mørk Skygge and hands the reigns to me. "There is your horse, now go." Jason says.

I sigh, "You may want to watch what you are saying. I am the future king of Arendelle." Jason sighs, "You're Anna's fiance?" I nod my head proudly. "If you hurt Anna, I will find you," Jason warns.

He glares at me. "I would never hurt her!" I say charmingly." He doesn't look like he believes me, "Just don't hurt her, or we will have a problem. Got it?" Jason says.

I nod my head and leap onto Mørk Skygge flicking the reins. Jason may not believe me, but the Princess and Queen have no idea what I am capable of. With that thought, I race back over to the sleigh.

Kristoff sighs, " Alright, Hans just follow the sleigh, okay?" I nod my head. Kristoff flicks Sven's reigns, "Okay, Sven, go!" Sven races into the forest, and I follow behidn them at a distance. I smirk. Oh Elsa and Anna have no idea what is coming...

* * *

**_A/N: After many days I finally got it done! hope you guys enjoyed chapter 12! Now for the reviews!_**

**_Princess Hephzi of Arendale: I'm guessing you don't like Hans? I mean, I'm just guessing here :P_**

**_Person: You deserved the high five! Reindeers are better than people (especially when they are, you know, Elsa's ice reindeer!)_**

**_Creator Of Chaos: I hope she gets out, too :3 thanks for le review :)_**

**_Daisy: sorry I didn't update... I had a lot of stuff going on if you look up at the first author's note :(. Anyways, I named a reindeer after you, if you didn't notice, and seriously? That is totally awesome that you have all these ideas. If you ever get an account PM me, and we could work on a fanfic! Also, you used the right taco, my friend! It's all in the arm :). Welcome to the Clumsy Club :D_**

**_That's all the reviews today! Again, sorry about the late update! I feel bad about it :( make sure to hit that follow/favorite button and to leave a suggestion/review with a taco! You guys are awesome, and see you next chapter!_**

**_~rsbaird_**


	13. Lost And Forgotten

_I race across the hallway, towards my parents' room. I pause for a second after I pass Elsa's door. Should I...? No. Elsa doesn't want to see me. She hasn't come out of her room in ten years. I sigh and walk past the room, feeling a little less optimistic. I walk into my parents' room and race to hug them. _

_Papa chuckles and ruffles my hair, "Hey my little summer princess!" Papa smiles at me lovingly, "Ready for us to leave?" He asks. I shake my head and pout, "I don't want you to leave." Mama chuckles and hugs me, "Don't worry, Anna. We will be back before you know it." Mama kisses the top of my head, and I smile. "I'll see you in two weeks," I say. _

_I squish them in a tighter hug and let them go. Papa smiles, "Love you, summer princess." I chuckle at my nickname, "Love you, too, Papa. I'll miss you." Papa hugs me, and he grabs his luggage. Mama comes forward and hugs me, too. "I love you, Anna. No matter what," she says. I smile, "I'll miss you, Mama. I love you." Mama smiles and grabs her luggage. _

_M__ama and Papa walk downstairs, and I follow quietly. I hide behind a pillar and watch them. A teenage girl walks out towards them. Papa smiles at her. "Do you really have to go?" the girl asks nervously. I frown. That voice sounds so familiar... I look at her closely and realize it's Elsa. _

_I gasp. She comes out of her room? How come I haven't seen her? Is she purposely avoiding me? I look at the ground feeling even worse. Elsa really is avoiding me. I race upstairs, not caring that I was being loud. I run to my room and slam the door shut. I sob into my pillow, feeling worthless. Elsa was my best friend... why is she doing this to me? _

_She must actually hate me... I walk over to the bathroom inside my room and look into the mirror. I see my reflection and frown. All my life people have told me I'm worthless... I look at the ground, not able to look at myself any longer. I really am the reason Elsa isolated herself..._

* * *

**Jason Pov**

I frown as Hans leaves on his horse. If Anna gets hurt by him... I will keep my promise. I walk towards the fjord and sit at the shore, watching the waves. I take off one of my leather work gloves and put it in the water. The water seperates away from my hand. I breath in deeply and imagine a small amount of water turning into a shield. I open my eyes and a shield made of water is floating in the air. I smile. I flick my wrist and it drops back into the fjord. Hans better be able to prove himself...

* * *

**Anna Pov**

Elsa continues talking to Olaf while I stare at the ice reindeer. Daisy seems to be the only one really paying attention to me. She looks back at me again and snorts. I smile, and she nods her head. I look back at Elsa and Olaf, "How much further?" Elsa sighs, "I don't know..." I look around, frowning. "Is there anyw-" I feel enormous pressure on my head, and I black out.

* * *

I wake up and groan, "My head..." A snowman looks down at me, "Elsa she's okay!" it says. Wait... did that snowman just talk?! Where am I? A platinum blonde girl looks at me, "She looks confused." I frown at her, "Did you kidnap me?! I need to get back to Arendelle! Who are you?!" I scream, "ARE WE IN A SLEIGH MADE OF ICE THAT IS BEING PULLED BY REINDEER MADE OF ICE?!" Elsa puts a hand over my mouth, and I bite her hand. "Ow!" she says.

The snowman looks closely at me, "Anna... do you remember me?" I shake my head no. He looks sadly at the ground, "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs..." "Nice to meet you, Olaf." He smiles at me. I point at Elsa, "Who is she?" I ask. Olaf smiles, "She's Elsa, your sister!" I scoff, "I don't have a sister." Olaf nods, "Of course you do!" I shake my head no again. Elsa looks at me, "Olaf, it's no use... I can remember all her memories involving me." Olaf frowns, "I can remember all of my memories too..."

I groan, "Where are we?" Elsa laughs nervously, "Uh... we are kinda stuck in your memories... You got stuck in a coma..." I blink at her, "Wait... I'm not actually conscious right now?!" Elsa shakes her head. I sit there, soaking in all this new information.

"I don't understand... I remember being in Arendelle with my Mama and Papa, but I don't remember having a sister... I do remember trying to always get into a locked room." Elsa sighs, "That was my room. I locked myself into a room after the accident." "What accident?" I ask. She explains what the accident was and I sit there, listening intently. "I remember being called worthless, a lost cause, a spare..." I say.

She nods her head, "I'm sorry people didn't care for you when I locked you out..." She looks away and I see tears streaming down her face. I give her a hug, and she eagerly hugs me back, crying on my shoulder. "It's okay," I try cheering her up. She sniffles, "We need to get you out of the void before you forget everything about yourself. We are running out of time!" I stare at her, "I might lose all of my memories?" She nods her head, "You created all the memories into actual beings in your mind. I actually have all your memories involving your sister."

I nod my head, "Oh... I need to get back to find my... sister?" I ask questionably. She nods her head. "Alright. Let's go!" The reindeer race even faster, seeming to sense the need to get out of the void. I smile at one reindeer, "Hey Daisy. I guess I remember you." Daisy snorts in my face. I smile. "We are coming, Elsa! Just hang on!"

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

Kristoff urges Sven into the woods, Hans following behind us. Hans... He is giving me all of these bad vibes... I don't trust him. Kristoff seems to not like him, either. Maybe Hans isn't trustworthy. I frown. I look back at Anna, "Hey Anna... We are taking you to the trolls... maybe we can help you wake up!" I say cheerfully. I smile. Maybe we will actually wake Anna up. I slowly fall asleep, still smiling.

* * *

_"NO! Don't touch me... please... I don't want to hurt you."_

* * *

I wake up when Kristoff starts shaking me. "Elsa! We have to set up camp. It's getting late." I nod and look around. Kristoff parked us in a clearing. He takes out a large tent and starts setting it up. Hans grabs a mat from his bag and lays it on the ground.

"I will stay outside if that is alright, Queen Elsa," Hans says. I nod my head. Good. I won't have to worry about Hans. Kristoff finishes putting the tent up, and he goes back to the sleigh and grabs three sleeping mats. He lays them out inside the tent and comes back out.

"Let's put Anna inside," Kristoff says. I nod, and grab Sven's reigns. Kristoff picks up Anna bridal style, and we bring Sven and Anna into the tent. Sven lays down, and Kristoff sets Anna gently onto a mat. I smile and yawn. "Come on, let's go to bed, Kristoff," I say sleepily. Kristoff nods, and he lays down on a mat. He closes his eyes and begins to snore. I walk over to Anna and kiss her head, "Goodnight Anna. I love you."

Anna smiles, and I walk over to my mat. I lay down and close my eyes. Tomorrow we will arrive at the trolls. The trolls can help Anna, I just know it! With that thought, I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep, not noticing the shadow hovering over Anna.

* * *

_**A/N: DUNN DUNN DUNN! Who is the shadow? Find out next chapter of A Lost Cause! (totally doesn't sound like a TV show cliffhanger... :3) So yeah, Chapter 13 :D. School starts Wednesday so that means one update a week probably. Now to answer le reviews :3**_

_**Creator of Chaos: Thanks! Yup, Jason definitely doesn't trust Hans. Hans will be more sinister, but remember, Hans doesn't want people to suspect him for treason. Thanks for the review :3**_

_**Person: Hans is definitely coming. I mean, I'm pretty sure evilness is a word... I should look this up... give me a second... Yup! It's a word! Thank you Google! Anyways, thanks for the concern about my arm... I actually flipped off a couch and my legs landed on my arm on an akward position... Yeah... I'm not an acrobat :/.**_

_**Daisy: I can't say what grade I am, age, or state (Mom said no), but yes I do live in America (MURICA!). No problem about naming the reindeer after you. After all your ideas, you deserve it! I put in part of your idea with Jason, too :P (yes you deserve credit because you are awesome :3) Also, about your taco tradition... YES! EVERYONE NEEDS TO EAT A TACO WHEN THEY READ THIS :3 (sorry about the outburst XD). Pancakes are cool, too (as long as you still like waffles). I has no KIK (parents don't want me on le social networks XD) That's cool you have stuff in common with me! My cat actually is snoozing on my bed while I write this :P. Personally, Roxas is my faovrite character (CAN'T WAIT FOR KH3!) I put a brief description of myself on my profile so if you wanted to know more stuff go ahead and check out my profile (advertising? What...? No...) Anywho... I'm glad I made school awesomer! I start school on Wednesday so wish me luck :P**_

_**PS: Of course the club can be called Clumsy Tacos! Just let me add that to my profile :D**_

_**That's all the reviews! So make sure to hit that favorite/follow and to eat a taco while reading my fanfic. Hit that review/suggestion button with a taco and see you next chapter! BYEEE (stay awesome peeps :3)**_

**_~rsbaird (member of the Clumsy Tacos) :D_**


	14. True Love Doesn't Exist

_"Princess Anna?" Gerda calls from behind the door. I look up from my book, "What?" I hear a heavy sigh, "I have grave news. The King and Queen have died in a shipwreck." I drop my book onto the ground, shocked. "The funeral is tomorrow at sunset." I hear footsteps retreating. I fall to my knees in anguish. Mama and Papa are dead? I sob loudly, "Mama! Papa! No..." _

_After a couple hours of crying, a maid comes into my room with a black dress. "Gerda told me to bring this to you, Your Highness." I nod, and she bows and leaves the room. I stare at the dress, it being a reminder of my parents' death. I start crying even more, eventually falling asleep. The next day I wake up at noon, preparing for the funeral. I change into my black dress and braid my hair into my signature pigtails. 'Maybe Elsa will come...' I think._

* * *

_At the funeral the priest blesses the graves, and people say speeches about Mama and Papa. I realize everyone is quiet. They all stare at me. Oh... it's my turn. I walk forward and clear my throat, "People of Arendelle... King Adgar and Queen Idunn shall be remembered. It is a tragedy that they died. They always put Arendelle ahead of everything else, and they loved everyone in Arendelle. To people they were Leaders, Role models-"__my voice cracks, "and parents..." I finish my speech, and everyone begins to leave the funeral for the lunch afterwards._

* * *

_I walk around the restaurant prepared for after the funeral. I sit down, and the counsel members surround me. "Princess Anna, who will be in charge?" "Why isn't Princess Elsa here?" "What are we going to do?" "Who is paying for the lunch?" "Where is your sister?" I slump into my chair. "Please... don't ask me... I don't know..." I say quietly. They all get up and huddle in a circle not far away. "Of course she wouldn't know what to do." "Princess Elsa will make a good leader..." I close my eyes tightly, trying to ignore their insults._

* * *

**_A/N: I'm back! School is stressful... so much homework :( I have so much stuff going on in my life, but don't worry! I am still going to update :D So I bring you Chapter 14! So sit down and eat a taco :3_**

* * *

**Anna Pov**

As we go further into the darkness, I start to hear voices. I turn around to Elsa. "Do you hear the voices?" I ask. She nods her head, "Don't listen to them."

I look back at the reindeer deciding to call the other three Hephzi, Popcorn, and Chaos. I smiled at all of them, and Daisy sticks her tongue out at me. I smile and try to ignore the voices. I close my eyes and try to get some rest.

* * *

I wake up and yawn. I look around and see Elsa and Olaf are asleep. I smile at them and stroke the snowy mane of Popcorn.

I frown and realize I don't hear the voices anymore. "Hey gu-" a hand covers my mouth and I'm dragged out of the sleigh.

I struggle against the arms holding me, and I look up to see whoever caught me is wearing a cloth Around their head. I look closely at the person and realize that it is a man.

The man lets go of me and I try to escape. He slaps me across the face and I crumple to the ground in pain. He kicks my stomach with his foot and leans down, close to my ear, "There is no one to go back too. They are all celebrating that you are gone."

The man waves his hand and a vision of Arendelle rejoicing is shown. I see Elsa and Kristoff smiling at each other. Elsa says, "I am glad that Anna is gone, she was so embarrassing." Kristoff nods his head, "No one needed her anyways." They laugh and begin talking again.

The man waves his hand, and the vision disappears. "See?" the man asks. He lifts my chin up to meet his masked face, "Oh Anna, no one will ever truly love you. True love doesn't exist." He let's go of my face, and kicks my head, making me black out.

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

I wake up, seeing Kristoff ready to leave. I change into a different dress and yawn. I grab Kristoff and I's mats, and put them in the sleigh. Hans walks up to me, "Good morning, Queen Elsa. Shall I help you put Anna into the sleigh?" I nod my head.

We walk inside the tent and pick up Anna. We carefully put her into the back of the sleigh, and Kristoff takes down the tent. We go into the sleigh, and Hans gets on his horse.

Kristoff flicks the reigns, and Sven races off towards the trolls. I look back at Anna, "Hey... I just wanted you to know that we are going to the trolls today. How's that sound?" She doesn't even move.

I frown, usually she at least has some kind of reaction. I shake my head, she is in a coma. It's normal to not respond. I sigh heavily, remembering that she was in a coma.

Kristoff smiles at me, "Hey, don't be sad. The trolls can probably wake her up." I nod my head, smiling a little. "Yeah... maybe she will wake up today." I smile happily.

"Things are finally looking up," I say cheerfully. Kristoff nods his head, "Yeah, today looks likes it's going to be a good day." We smile happily, excited about possibly waking Anna up. Oh how wrong we were...

* * *

**_A/N: hey! Chapter 14 of a lost cause :3 I bet you guys wish you knew who the shadow was, huh? I'm being so mean, keeping that to myself XD Anyways le review time :3_**

**_Daisy: your taco is ready? Alright. Fire on 3. 3... 2... 1... THROW THE TACO! :3_**

**_Guest: I'm pretty sure your daisy, but, just in case, I will call you guest :P. Thanks for the compliment about the idea! Can the points be turned into waffles? Because I definitely want some more points than :3. You are in the Clumsy Tacos? COOL :D. Of course you can be my buddy :P Favorite character in Frozen? Tough choice :/ I'd say Anna because I act a lot like her :P My favorite disney princess? That's even harder XD I'd have to say Anna or Elsa because they are amazing XD_**

**_Princess Hephzi of Arendale: I hope they get her out, too! We should force the author to get Anna out of the void! (Oh wait... I'm the author... Awkward... :3) The idea for powers was from Daisy :P_**

**_Thepopcornpup: so you're person? Cool! Amazing story by the way :3 if you ever want to make a fanfic together pm me :P I wonder who you think the shadow is :P (the world may never know!) thanks for le review :3_**

**_That's all the reviews for now! Make sure to follow/favorite and to hit that review/suggestion box with a taco in 3... 2... 1... :D see you next chapter! Stay awesome :3_**

**_~rsbaird_**


	15. A Fixer Upper

_I walk into the empty dining room, and take a seat. I look at the spot across from me waiting, hoping, that the person would come. I rest my head on the back of my chair, staring into the empty room. I close my eyes, wondering if, by some miracle, the person appears. I drift off to sleep, still waiting for my guest._

* * *

_"Princess Anna?" Gerda asks. I blink open my eyes and a cake is presented to me. I smile at Gerda, and Kai comes into the dining room with candles. He quickly puts them in the cake and strikes a match. He smiles at me, and lights all the candles. After they light the candles, they bow and exit the room. I look at the words on the cake. "Happy Birthday to me..."_

* * *

**_A/N: Chapter 15! Who knew the story would be this long? (I didn't ._.) So anyways... Grab your taco and get comfy! The chapter is starting!_**

* * *

**Anna Pov**

I groan, slowly opening my eyes. I get up clutching my head. I look around, seeing flashes of my life, but most of the flashes are blank. Weird... I furrow my eyebrows, trying to remember what happened.

I finally remember what happened, and stare off into space. The voices start again, and I actually try listening to them. "Why won't you answer us?" "Help us!" "Save me!" All the voices scream.

Suddenly, one voice booms, _"Welcome." _I frown, "Hello?" The voice says, _"Come here."_ I feel a force shove me forward, and I try fighting it. _"Stop struggling,"_ the voice commands. I try to continue struggling, but I can't move.

The force leads me deeper into the void, and finally shoves me to the ground. _"Welcome,"_ the voice says. I feel a force lift me into the air, and I see a figure covered in shadows come forward. I realize the voice is coming from the figure. _"Drop her."  
_

I feel myself drop, and I look up to the figure, realizing it's a man. The man looks at me, his face covered by a mask. I do realize he is not the man who hurt me earlier because he doesn't have the same voice as the other man.

I frown, "Are you going to hurt me?" The man chuckles, "I would never hurt you." Why would this man I just met never hurt me... "Give me the reason you would never hurt me."

The man takes off his mask, "Because I could never hurt my summer princess." I gasp and blink, _"Papa?!"_

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

I sneeze, waking up. I let my eyes adjust, and I look around to see that Kristoff had put the tent and his sleeping mat back into the sleigh. I groan, and rebraid my hair.

"Kristoff?" I call. He pokes his head out behind the sleigh, "Yeah?" I point to Anna, "Help me lift her." Kristoff nods and walks over to us.

We lift Anna up, and we carefully place her on the mattress in the back of the sleigh. We finish packing up, and we get into the sleigh.

"Ready?" Kristoff calls out to Hans. "Ready!" Hans yells back. Kristoff flicks Sven's reigns, and Sven races off towards the trolls.

* * *

We reach the trolls a little before noon, and Hans decides to go hunting. "I will go get us lunch, you guys go ahead," Hans says. I nod my head, and Kristoff says, "Fine with me." At least it means one less problem for me.

Kristoff stops Sven, and he ties Sven up to a tree near the springs in the valley. Kristoff walks over to the middle of the valley. "Hey! It's me, Kristoff!" The boulders begin shaking, and the trolls pop out of their boulder disguises. "Kristoff's home!" they scream.

All of them start hugging Kristoff, and I smile at how sweet it looks. A female troll sees me, "He brought a girl home!" Kristoff stutters, "Bulda! I'm not-" Bulda shushes him, "Quiet Kristoff! Let me look at her!"

Bulda grabs my face, "Strong jaw, nice cheekbones... She will do well for our Kristoff!" I blush, "Uh... We aren't togeth-" Bulda frowns at me. "What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?"

She drags me over, and all the trolls start singing.

"Is it the clumpy way he walks?" Bulda asks. "Hey!" Kristoff yells indignantly.

"Or the grumpy way talks?" Another troll suggests, "Cliff! Not you too!" Kristoff groans.

"Or the pear-shape, square-shape weirdness of his feet?" A female troll suggests. Kristoff looks down at his feet self-consciously.

"And though we know he washes well... He always ends up sort of smelly!" A troll sniffs Kristoff, and falls back dramatically.

"Though, you'll never meet a fellow..." Bulda sings.

Cliff joins in with Bulda, "Who's as sensitive and sweet!" I laugh at Kristoff's blushing face. Bulda and Cliff continue to sing, "So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, So he's got a few flaws."

Another female troll sings, "Like his peculiar brain dear,"

Another male troll sings, "His thing with the reindeer."

Both trolls sing a duet, "That's a little outside of nature's laws!" Kristoff groans, "Leave Sven out of this!"

A small group of trolls sing, "So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of... you can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!" Kristoff puts his face in his,palm.

Kristoff says, "Can we please just stop talking about this? We actually need help-"

Bulda cuts Kristoff off, again, "I'll say!" She starts singing again, "So tell me, dear is it the way that he runs scared?"

Another troll suggests, "Or that he's socially impaired?" Kristoff yells, "I am not!"

A small troll kid yells out, "Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?" Kristoff gasps, "Why would you tell her that?!" The troll kid asks innocently, "What?"

I start giggling even more, trying hard not to embarrass Kristoff anymore than he already is.

Cliff sings again, "Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?" Cliff ruffles Kristoff's hair. "My hair color has nothing to do with how manly I am!" Kristoff yells at Cliff. Cliff and all the trolls ignore him.

All the female trolls sing out, "Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?" The female trolls fold back into boulders, forming the shape of a heart.

All of the trolls sing out, "He's just a bit of a fixer-upper, he's got a couple of bugs!"

Kristoff yells, "No I don't!" Kristoff continues to blush, and I give him a sympathetic look.

All the trolls continue, "His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs." All the trolls hug Kristoff, and he can't help but sigh and smile happily.

They continue singing, 'So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do! The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!" The trolls say. I blush. Kristoff is nice and all, but I don't like him in that way.

Kristoff yells, "ENOUGH! We aren't dating, okay?!"

The trolls blink. The male trolls go into a huddle. Cliff whispers not-so-secretly, "So she's a bit of a fixer-upper."

"That's a minor thing," a male troll whispers.

The male trolls continue whispering, and finally break out of their huddle.

All the male trolls sing, "So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, her brain's a bit betwixt. Get her mind going the right way, and the whole thing will be fixed!" Kristoff groans and mouths 'sorry'.

Bulda drags me away from the male trolls and starts singing, "We're not sayin' you can change him, 'Cause people don't really change." The girl trolls join us, singing in the background. Bulda continues, "We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed." I nod my head, understanding that.

"Throw a little love their way," Bulda sings.

Female trolls echo Bulda, "Throw a little love their way."

Bulda and the female trolls sing, "And you'll bring out their best." Bulda throws flowers, and they start putting a grass cloak and a hat on me.

All the trolls start singing, "True love brings out the best!" They seperate, and Kristoff and I giggle at how ridiculous we look.  
"Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's what it's all about!" The trolls continue to sing.

Cliff yells out, "Father!"

A young, girl troll yells out, "Sister!"

A small boy troll yells out, "Brother!"

All the trolls start singing again, "We need each other, to raise us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, but when push comes to shove..."

They all point to Kristoff, and he groans. He says unenthusiastically, "The only fixer upper that can fix a fixer upper is true love."

All the trolls yell out, "LOVE!"

They look at us, smiling. Kristoff groans, "Bulda... I don't like her that way..." The trolls all groan in disappointment. I shrug, "Sorry... We need your help. My sister..." Kristoff sighs, "We need Grand Pabbie to wake up her sister. She is stuck in a coma."

The trolls nod, and Grand Pabbie rolls out into the open. "Queen Elsa! Your sister is in a coma?" I nod, and Grand Pabbie looks at Kristoff, "Bring her here." Kristoff nods, and returns a few moments later, carrying Anna bridal style.

Kristoff lays her on the ground, and Grand Pabbie asks, "How did she get into a coma?"

"She ran away, after my coronation. We were looking firer after she was gone for three days, and we heard a scream in the woods. She was being chased by wolves, so we scared the wolves off. Anna fell into a coma from her wounds. Her last words were..." I sniffle, "'It's okay. No one will miss me... Remember? I am a lost cause' and she collapsed on my lap."

Grand Pabbie nods, and he places his hand on her head. He frowns. "Is something wrong?" Kristoff asks. Grand Pabbie closes his yes and concentrates. After a few more moments, he opens his eyes. "I'm afraid this is a little more than just a coma."

I look at him, "What do you mean?" Grand Pabbie looks at me sadly, "Your sister has been cursed. I call them shadow people." Grand Pabbie waves his hands and a vision of shadowy figures form.

"They are people who can enter into a person's mind, making them slowly loose their memory. A select few can change their appearance in the person's mind, tricking them. The memories that the person looses turn into actual beings in their minds, slowly gathering the person's memories of the person they are based on. For instance, if Elsa was formed into a being in Anna's mind, she would slowly gain all of Anna's memories of Elsa."

I gasp, "Anna is loosing her memories?" Grand Pabbie nods. I look at the ground, "Will she forget herself if she is in there to long?" Grand Pabbie sighs, "Your sister will eventually make a being of herself, slowly losing her memories of herself." I nod, trying to stay calm, "So she is basically mentally running around a void of her memories?" Grand Pabbie nods, "And... I'm afraid your sister may never wake up."

* * *

**_A/N: oooooo cliff hanger :3 so anyways le review time!_**

**_Creator Of Chaos: your review gave me the idea for one of the shadow people so thanks! :3_**

**_Princess Hephzi of Arendale: smart thinking! Save money, and be able to print out as many as you want to! I named a reindeer after you! Oh yeah, I think its awesome you are making a story dedicated to Lany19 (I read her story, the ice behind bars, and I know she was in a coma ): so it's really cool you are making these letters for her!) you get a highfive of awesomeness for that! *highfive of awesomeness*_**

**_thepopcornpup: no problem about the reindeer XD I guess I'm just born with the talent of frustrating fanfiction readers XD anyways... after I'm done with this story I'll PM you so we can work on a new story, does that sound good? :P_**

**_Daisy: phew! You were guest! XD thanks for telling me I'm amazing at frustrating you guys with suspense! Don't worry about the taco! It makes the story even awesomer being clumsy and having taco all over your screen! I'm deciding still if I want to put in the fight scene (probably will :3) and thanks for le review! _**

**_That's all the reviews for now! Make sure to hit that follow/favorite button and to hit the review/suggestion box with a taco! Stay awesome!_**

**_~rsbaird_**


	16. A Sister's Promise

_I walk hesitantly to my bedroom hallway. I look up at the door that has never opened to me for thirteen years. I put my hand on it, and I knock. _

_"Elsa?" I ask softly._

_No response._

_My eyes fill with tears, and I suddenly feel anger towards Elsa._

_"Are you still hiding from me?! Where were you when Mama and Papa died?! Where were you when all of the diplomats and royalties of Arendelle were yelling at me?!" I yell at the door._

_I lean my head against the door and choke out, "Where were you when I needed comfort?"_

_I straighten up and yell at the door again, "I BURIED OUR PARENTS ALONE, ELSA!"_

_I slide down the door, sobbing._

_I don't notice how cold it is or the ice beginning to cover the door._

_I whisper, my eyes shut completely, "You promised..."_

* * *

**_A/N: sorry update was longer waiting :( school gave me tons of homework and I have a lot of after school stuff :P so here is Chapter 16! Make sure to grab a taco and get comfy!_**

* * *

**Anna Pov**

Papa?! Hang on... Is that seriously Papa? It isn't possible... Papa died in a shipwreck... O try to remind myself that he isn't real.

"My little summer princess! Come give me a hug!" He begs.

Should I? No! He isn't real...

I shake my head, "I can't... I need to go."

Papa frowns, "Come here."

Is it just me or are the shadows getting bigger?

Feeling anxious, I say, "I'm sorry..."

I race away from him, desperately searching for the sleigh.

I look at my memories flashing by, and I see that even more of them are blank. I need to wake up, and I need to wake up soon.

I continue racing forward, searching for the sleigh.

"HELLO?! OLAF?! ELSA?!" I yell while I run.

After a while, I stop to catch my breath from running for so long.

I stumble back as something appears in front of me. Another shadowy figure?!

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone didn't want to see their Papa," the figure sneers.

My blood turns to ice, and my face begins to pale. That's the figure that kidnapped me.

"Remember me?"

I nod my head.

"Oh good! I should probably give you a better introduction."

The man snaps his fingers, and two other shadowy figures hold my arms. I start to struggle, but the man clears his throat. I look back at him.

"Alright. So a proper introduction." The man bows and takes off his mask. He smirks at me.

"Prince Hans of the a Southern Isles, at your service."

I look at him, not surprised.

He laughs, "You expected this?"

I nod, "I heard you talking to me in my room."

He smiles, "Ah... Of course. I must go. Your dear sister is figuring out who I am. I think it's time for her reign to end."

I start struggling even more. I may not remember my sister, but it doesn't stop me from trying to protect her.

"No! Please!" I beg.

Hans laughs and crouches down next to me. "There is nothing you can do to stop me. You are trapped in your own mind."

I struggle even more, and Hans stands up.

"Goodbye, Anna."

I gasp as Hans is swallowed in shadows. I cough as the shadows disappear. Hans is gone. I look behind me and realize the shadowy figures are gone, too.

I yell in anguish and collapse onto the ground.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Oaken?" I ask.

The figure shakes its head.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The figure sighs and takes off his mask.

A boy with shaggy, dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes looks at me. He smiles.

"Hey little snowflake."

"Jason?! Are you a memory or a shadow person?" I ask cautiously.

He shakes his head, "Neither. I think you might want to know I'm not exactly a normal person, I kinda have powers..." He scratches the back of his neck nervously.

I shake my head in amazement, "I really need an explanation."

Jason nods his head, "I will tell you once you get out, but we need to get you out of here, first."

With that thought, Jason forms a huge wave, and he grabs me around the waist.

"Hang on!" He commands.

I hold tightly to Jason, and he makes the wave move forward.

He smiles at me, "We will be there extremely soon."

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

Wait, what? I look at Grand Pabbie.

"Anna may never wake up?" I ask weakly.

Kristoff turns to him, "She... She won't?"

Grand Pabbie shakes his head sadly, "Only Anna can get herself out of this curse."

I hear a sinister laugh behind me, "Anna? That stupid lost cause won't ever get out of my curse."

I quickly turn around and see Hans sinisterly smiling at us.

Grand Pabbie begins to whisper an encantation, but Hans turns towards him.

"Fool! Your encantation won't work!" Hans smirks.

Hans quickly lashes out and all the trolls are trapped inside a shadowy cage.

Kristoff looks at them and quickly whips his head back to Hans, "LET THEM GO!"

Hans just laughs. He walks nonchalantly to Anna and strokes her face.

Kristoff yells a battlecry and tries to tackle Hans. Hans quickly shoots out a shadow cage for Kristoff, too.

He turns to me, "It will be nice to know when you are gone that your sister here will be my wife."

He laughs sinisterly, "I can imagine her, being my personal servant. Doung my will lovingly. Our children will be beautiful."

I feel my anger start to rise. Conceal don't feel...

He smirks at me, "I mean, once I destroy all her memories."

Something clicked inside me and the next thing I know, Hans is pineed by icicles.

He blinks in surprise, but quickly smirks, "I knew there was something you were hiding. Now that I know your secret... Want to see mine?"

Hans starts to morph and I almost scream at what I see. Hans is now completely a shadow. I watch him laugh.

"Oh, Elsa... Look at your dearest sister."

He waves his hand and shows Anna on the ground, screaming in a void.

"Did you do this?" I ask.

He nods his head.

My hair starts to turn a little darker, and my eyes turn red. I scream, "NO ONE HURTS ANNA!"

Storm clouds start circling around us, and I see Hans smirk.

Everything starts to become frosted into ice, and Hans laughs. His scornful laughter fuels me on to wreak havoc.

"You are worthless!" Hans yells.

I feel my powers drain, and my eyes become back to their icy blue color, and my hair goes back to its natural platinum blonde. I crumple to the ground, and Hans walks up to me.

His shadowy hand fills with a knife made of darkness. I close my eyes, waiting for the fatal blow.

I never feel it. I hear footsteps running and a scream. I hear something or someone thud to the ground next to me. I open my eyes and scream.

Anna is laying on the snow, quickly bleeding.

I hold her face, "Anna?! Anna?!"

She looks up at me and says weakly, "I promised I would always protect you... I love you..."

Anna closes her eyes and goes limp in my arms.

* * *

**_A/N: Pfft... Totally didn't rip my own heart out when I wrote this chapter... Anyways, yeah. Chapter 16 *cries* I'm gonna answer the reviews now :3_**

**_Daisy: I put in the fight scene and most of your other idea so I hope your happy :3 sorry last chapter was confusing XD sometimes I get a good idea and I write it, but it only makes sense to me :D yeah I'm crazy like that :P_**

**_Creator of Chaos: you weren't too crazy :3 I think you need to work on your craziness XD I mean if you want to be as crazy me :D_**

**_Princess Hephzi of Arendale: yeah I asked luna if she could make some shadowy reindeer (she said yes! Yay!) you are now awesome :3_**

**_Thepopcornpup: well your guess was right XD Elsa was fixer uppered! Yes! alright start thinking of suggestions for a story and we can figure out one :P_**

**_creepsmcjr: updated! Hahah... Yeah... *coughs awkwardly*_**

**_that was all the reviews so make sure to hit that favorite/follow button so I know people like le story :P review/suggest what you want to happen next so I know if you guys want a happy or sad ending :3 thanks for reading so far and I'll see you next chapter! Stay awesome!_**

**_~rsbaird_**

**_member of clumsy tacos :3 (I really want a taco right now :()_**

**_ps: I will answer some reviews in le review section so make sure to check if I answered your review before I post the next chapter! BAIII_**


	17. A Sword Sacrifice

_"Let it go. I can't hold it back anymore." Oh Elsa... if you don't hold it back, you will destroy everyone._

* * *

**_A/N: Hey! If you guys remember, I hurt my right arm at a party... yeah turns out I sprained it :( So now I have a really uncomfortable cast thingy... At least I got a taco :) So yeah, Chapter 16! Since you guys didn't say if you wanted Anna alive or not... I get to choose! MWHAHAHAHAH! *cough cough* Sorry... my evil laugh is rusty. So yeah! (Man am I saying "So yeah" a lot) Chapter 17! Get your taco and get comfy :3_**

* * *

**Anna Pov**

Jason and I race across the wave. I begin hearing the voices again, but Jason covers my ears.

"Don't listen to them," he warns.

I nod my head, "Alright."

He clears his throat, "I guess now is a good time to tell you about who I really am?"

I smile at him, "Uhm, yeah, I think being able to walk into my memories and controlling water is worth mentioning."

He coughs and scratches his head nervously. "Yeah, I first came to your castle because I heard that Elsa had snow powers... I wanted to see if I could teach her how to control them or if she could help me."

I nod my head, "Isn't Elsa my sister?"

He looks at me strangely. He shakes his his head, "Yeah, Elsa is your sister. You know, she has ice and snow powers... How do you not remember?"

I sigh sadly and look at the water slopping at our feet, soaking our shoes. "The longer I stay in here, the more memories I lose. The memories turn into people based off of the memories that I lost."

Jason nods and his facial expression becomes serious, "Anna. Someone you know has put a curse on you, and I think I know who it was."

I look at him confusedly, but then I realize who he is talking about, "I think we both know who."

He nods gravely, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

I frown, "He is going for my sister next."

He wraps his arm around my waist tightly, and the wave goes faster. I cling tightly to him.

Jason strokes my hair soothingly, "We are almost out. We are almost ready to save your sister."

* * *

After a long while of travel, Jason looks around and smiles excitedly.

I look at him questioningly, "Are we almost there?"

Jason points ahead, "Yes! Look!"

I look to where he is pointing and realize that a bright light is coming ahead.

He wraps himself around me.

"Hold on!" he yells, and we are submerdged into the bright light.

I wince at the brightness, but the brightness slowly dims. I look around, and I blink in surprise. Jason isn't next to me. I am in a valley... I hear screams going on behind me. I whip my head around and see Elsa.

I gasp. Elsa has bright red eyes full of anger and her platinum blonde hair was turning blackish brown. A snowstorm is brewing above her, and she is screaming. I look beside her and see that Hans is there. He is completely shadows.

I stand up, and I watch as Elsa crumples to the ground. Her hair becomes its normal platinum blonde, and her eyes go back to their icy blue color. Hans comes up behind her. He forms a shadow knife, and he looks ready to stab Elsa. I race towards Elsa and leap in front of the knife.

"No!" I scream. Hans stabs the knife into me and I scream in pain. My vision starts to cloud with pain, and I fall into the soft snow beside Elsa. I hear someone scramble over to me and begin to hold me.

The person holds my head, and I smile because it reminds me of the wolf attack. I cough, and I realize it was getting harder to breath.

"I promised you, Elsa... I promised you that I would protect you."

I let my eyes close, and I hear someone screaming my name.

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

I hold Anna's face, sobbing. I hug her tigthly, not caring that the blood is getting on me. I bury my face in her hair. Why? Why would she save me? I was supposed to save her!

I hear footsteps coming closer, and I look up.

"Well, well, well. It looks like your plan to save your sister is gone, Elsa," Hans smirks.

I glare at him and my eyes begin to turn red again. Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. My eyes turn back to their normal color and I hold Anna tighter.

He laughs, "Of course... Now Anna is mine."

I look at him confused. Anna is dead... I gasp as I feel Anna struggling to get off me.

"Anna?" I ask softly.

She gets up and she ignores me. She walks towards Hans.

Hans smirks, "Anna, meet Elsa."

Anna slowly turns to face me, and I gasp in horror. Her face is partly made of shadows, and her eyes are a bright green... almost like Hans' eyes.

"What did you do to her?!" I yell out.

Hans scoffs, "Elsa... that knife she dodged, it gives me control of whoever is pierced by it. Ever heard of a sword sacrifice?"

My eyes fill with tears, "Hans, why? Why would you do this?"

Hans laughs, "Elsa, my family never payed attention to me. I am thirteenth in line. Barely anyone in the Southern Isles know I even exist! I realized, the only way to be noticed was to take over a kingdom!"

I look at him. He is sounding like Anna. Are they really that different? Yes. Hans is evil, and Anna is a kind hearted person.

He looks at Anna and smirks, "Anna. Kill the Queen of Arendelle, your lovely sister, Elsa."

* * *

**_A/N: So yeah, Chapter 17! (Might actually update again this weekend :P) I almost spit out my water when I saw how many more reviews and follows and favorites I got last chapter XD (yeah... didn't think anyone would like the story :P guess I was wrong!) review time! (I'm always excited knowing people actually reviewed on my story :P)_**

**_FrozenAddict15: hi! I hope this was good enough! :) so yeah, might update again this weekend. I have a ton of ideas, and GAHH! I need to write them down!_**

**_CreepsMcJr: well I'm happy you like the chapter :D so yeah updated again :3_**

**_Creator of Chaos: Anna isn't dead! She is just completely under Hans' control. Yeah... I don't think that is much better ._. (Why you gotta be so cruel? Don't you know I'm a fanfic reader too? I'm gonna read it anyways!)_**

**_Daisy: Your welcome! Clumsy taco members gotta unite! Am I right? And I think the story is about er... 75% done? Yeah. Elsa does NOT have fire powers XD I was just showing something a couple people understood :3 yeah, so when frozen was still in the making, elsa was supposed to be the villain with black hair and red eyes. So I thought, why not whenever Elsa was angered or something she begins to look like that? :P (I told you I would add your idea :3 it was really good!)  
_**

**_Thepopcornpup: hahah! your right :P I tried PMing you, but I can't :( you have PM's off I think... So yeah! But anyways I'm glad you like the story so far :3_**

**_yeah! That was the reviews! I wanted to ask you guys if you made artwork for the story (that would be amazing!) to send me the link because that would be awesome :3! yup! Make sure to hit that follow/favorite button! Also make sure to hit that review button with a taco! Thanks and stay awesome!_**

**_~rsbaird_**


	18. Don't Conceal Do Feel

_"Conceal... don't feel..." Oh, Elsa. You are foolish. Hiding your feelings forms a demon inside you. Soon, that demon will break free, and you won't be able to save your loved ones. You won't even be able to save yourself._

* * *

**_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Daisy. She got hit by a car, and I am trying to do what I can to make her feel better. If that means updating early, then I will update early. Thanks for reading Daisy! I hope you get better soon :) _**

* * *

**Elsa Pov_  
_**

Anna slowly turns towards me. I look at her fearfully.

"Anna... Please... Don't listen to him!" I plead.

Anna ignores my pleads and walks forward slowly. I begin to back away from her.

"Anna! This isn't you!" I try to tell her.

She still ignores me. Why won't she listen?

"Don't bother, Elsa. She can't hear you," Hans says slyly.

I ignore Hans. I stare at the cold, blank, emerald green eyes of my sister.

"Anna? We promised to protect each other, remember?"

Anna pauses for a moment. Her eyes flash aquamarine. She shakes her head, and her eyes blaze into a bright, emerald green color.

I continue to back away. I finally hit a tree, and Anna walks up to me. She caresses my face, and she slowly holds my hair. Her eyes become a tealish color.

"Pr... Promise?..." Anna asks.

I gasp in relief, "Promise."

Anna nods, and she turns back to Hans. She walks up to him. Hans looks completely bewildered.

Anna glares at him, "She... Promise... Why... Kill?"

Hans growls at Anna, "Anna. Obey me." He balls up his fists.

She shakes her head, "Why...?"

Hans becomes angry and punches Anna across the face, "Do not disobey me!"

Anna crumples to the ground holding her cheek. She quickly gets up and nods her head. Her eyes are back to the horrible green color.

"Of... Course..." Anna says.

My eyes flash red. Conceal don't feel... Oh, but how nice it would be to destroy him... No! Conceal don't feel... DON'T FEEL!

Hans combs his fingers through his hair and glares at me, "Fine. I will finish her myself."

He walks over to me quickly. Hans forms a shadow knife in his hand.

"This one WILL kill you," he growls.

Anna stares blankly at us. Hans comes nearer to me, and he flings the knife into the tree, trapping me. He forms another knife in his hand and stops right in front of me. Hans skims the knife across my cheek, drawing blood, and I wince in pain.

He whispers to me threateningly, "Once I kill you... I will kill your idiotic sister. No one would miss her anyways."

Something inside of me completely snaps. My hair becomes completely black, and my eyes become a blood red. I slam Hans away with ice. He shoots out his shadows, and I begin to shoot out my ice. They hit each other, and we both try to overpower each other's magic.

"Anna! Help me!" I beg.

Hans yells out, "Anna. I command you to help me!"

"Help me!"

"Help me!"

Anna looks back and forth. Her eyes flash teal and green.

"Anna!"

"Anna, please!"

"Anna, help me!"

"Anna, I'm your sister!"

She puts her hands on her ears and falls to her knees on the ground. Her eyes are now a mixture of green and teal.

Hans growls. I snap my attention back to him. I focus on beating him, afraid for my sister.

"Leave!" my ice magic goes closer to him.

"My sister!" I yell. Hans gasps as the ice magic is only a few inches away.

"ALONE!" I scream.

The ice magic blasts him with full force, slaming him into a tree. I walk over to him. All that matters now is to kill this threat to Anna. I hold out my hand and an ice dagger appears. I form ice around him, making escape impossible.

Hans looks fearfully at the dagger, "Elsa! Please! Don't do this! This isn't you!"

"How do you know who I am!?" I scream at him.

I grip the dagger tighter and try to slam it down onto him, but someone is gripping my arm. I turn around quickly and gasp.

"Jason?!" I ask.

He nods his head. Jason points at Hans accusingly.

"Elsa. Don't let your powers overtake you. Let your heart guide you. No more conceal don't feel," Jason says.

I look at him and glare.

"How do you know?!" I ask.

He sighs, "I have water powers."

He holds out his hand and a water sphere appears in the palm of his hand. I look at it in amazement. He turns his gaze to Hans.

"Hans. You hurt Anna. I told you... you would regret it if you hurt her."

Jason punches Hans in the face, knocking him out.

He looks at Anna sadly. I look at her, too. I also see that the cages Hans made are gone. Kristoff runs over to Anna. Jason and I also run over.

"Sh... Anna... Please... Wake up... I... I love you..." kristoff whispers. I look at Anna and see her eyes are open. She slowly closes them. My hair starts to go back to its platinum blonde and my eyes are their usual icy teal color.

Grand Pabbie rolls over to us. He puts his hand on her head. He flinches back in horror.

"Elsa... Your sister is... She has to fight Hans' power over her. I can't do anything."

I slump to the ground, "Is... Is she in another coma?"

Grand Pabbie shakes his head no. He points up to the sky, and I see Anna standing in the middle of a shadowy cage. I see her gasp in horror as many shadow people come near her.

"She's in trouble!" I yell.

Kristoff holds me back.

Grand Pabbie sighs, "Elsa... She needs to do this herself."

I sob and nod my head. I look at her and hug my Anna tightly.

"I got you, Anna. I won't ever let you go..."

* * *

**_A/N: I hope this chapter was okay, Daisy. I read your review last night and I felt so bad for you ): I stayed up last night and finished it this morning. I hope it's okay... :) time for le reviews!_**

**_Thepopcornpup: haha! It's okay to call her Elsie :P I think she needs your advice :) at least Jason beat up Hans :D_**

**_CreepsMcJr: why thank you :3 okay let's see... Why are you on uppercase? I think you are excited XD_**

**_Daisy: I'm sorry about you getting hit by a truck. I'm seriously worried for you. I hope you are okay :( thanks for the compliments, and I hope this chapter helps you :) here is a virtual taco *hands you virtual taco* clumsy tacos :P_**

**_that was all the reviews! Okay make sure to follow/favorite! It really is nice :P so yeah! Make sure to hit that review box with a taco! Also, tell me in the reviews if you want me to get an account on deviantart to make artwork from the story. I mean, I made some in my notebook, but just tell me if you do! Alright it's time to say goodbye until next chapter! Stay awesome! Bye!_**

**_~rsbaird_**


	19. The Darkness In One's Heart

_"There are shadows in every person's heart. It only matters if the person lets the darkness control them."_

* * *

**Anna Pov**

I groan and open my eyes again. I feel a horrible pain in my side, and I quickly wake up completely. While holding my side I look around, and I slowly get up. I realize I'm in the void again... It looks... different. I walk forward until I hit something. I frown. Is there something there? I carefully place my hand out, and my hand presses against an invisible wall. I'm in a cage. I get ready to explore some more, but I hear a familiar voice.

"Anna?" the soft voice calls.

I turn around, and I see Elsa standing in the middle of the cage.

"Elsa?" I ask.

She nods her head. I smile. Elsa is here! She will know what to do. I walk towards Elsa, but I think she is starting to frown. I shake my head, thinking I am imagining things. I quickly hug her, and I bury my face in her shoulder. The next second I am on the ground, looking up at Elsa.

"Don't touch me!" she yells angerly at me.

"Elsa, your powers won't hurt me," I promise her.

She laughs, "If my powers hurt you, I would let you hug me until you died. Then, I wouldn't have to live with constant embarassment!"

I take a step backward, feeling like I was just slapped across the face. The voices start swimming through my head again, but I shut them out.

Elsa continues, "Anna, why do you think I shut myself in my room all those years? I wanted to get away from you. It's all your fault. Maybe if you weren't so naive or childish people would actually respect you."

My eyes begin to fill with tears, and I feel like the voices are getting louder. I continue to shut them out.

"That's not true!" I tell her weakly.

Elsa scoffs, "How many times do people have to tell you before you realize the truth?"

What trut-

"YOU ARE A LOST CAUSE. NO ONE LOVES YOU AND NO ONE WANTS YOU!" Elsa screams at me.

The voices come spilling out. _"Useless!" "Worthless!" "Idiot!" "Spare!" "Embarassment!" _I cover my ears, unsuccessfully trying to shut the voices out. I start to fall to my knees, and one voice rises above all of them. _"YOU ARE A LOST CAUSE!"_

"NO!" I scream, shutting my eyes tightly. I start crying. She is right... no one needsme... every time I try to help, I mess up... no one would miss me...

I hear Elsa talking, "So you finally got it?"

I hear her walk up to me, but I don't care. She lifts me up, and I open my eyes to look at her. Her eyes looks as cold as ice. They are unforgiving and unloving.

"I want you to know that it's your fault. Everything that happened to us is your fault. Mama and Papa died because of you."

I close my eyes and nod. Elsa was right. It was my fault.

She slaps me across the face, and I stumble back a bit. She doesn't stop, though. Elsa punches me in the stomach, and I merely wince in pain. I deserve this. I know I do, so I let her continue. Elsa continues to punch and kick me until I am on the ground. She rolls me over, and it reminds me of the time Hans left me like this. She forms an ice dagger, and I wait for the blow. It never comes. Instead I hear a scream of surprise and... hooves?

I quickly open my eyes and see Daisy, the memory Elsa, Olaf, and Popcorn. I look around and see the other Elsa on the ground, groaning. She slowly gets up, and she begins to morph into shadows.

"You're lucky your memories came to your rescue. I would've killed you," the shadowy figure hisses. It doesn't sound like Elsa now.

"You aren't Elsa!" I yell at it.

The shadowy figure scoffs, "No, I am Astrid. No more time for introductions. I think this time you should stay in the void, don't you?"

The shadows stop surrounding Astrid, and I can see in the eerie light that she has brunette hair, and brown eyes. Astrid forms a shadowy dagger, and Daisy and Popcorn start snorting in anger. Elsa holds them back, and Olaf looks on fearfully.

"Don't worry, Anna! We will help you!" Elsa says.

Astrid smirks, "No you won't." Astrid makes an invisible wall, and Elsa begins to pound on it. Daisy trots around trying to find a way to help me. Popcorn starts growling and whining.

"I think it is time to fight, hmm?" Astrid says smoothly.

I growl, "I don't want to fight. Just let us go."

Astrid shakes her head, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Anna."

With that said, she lunges at me, and her knife grazes across my arm. I wince, and blood starts to seep through my sleeve. I hear Daisy and Popcorn trying to cheer me on. I lunge out of the way of her dagger again, and she growls in frustration.

"Just give up!" she yells at me.

I shake my head, "Never!"

We continue to lunge and dodge. I begin to feel tired, and apparently, so does she. She hisses in aggravation.

"Why won't you give up?!" she asks me angerly.

"Because I need to protect my sister. I promised I would always be there for her!"

Astrid tackles me, and I feel a sharp pain in my side. I freeze, stunned from pain for a moment, and Astrid pins me down to the floor. She holds the knife to my throat, starting to draw blood.

Astrid laughs, "After I kill you, I will make your sister's life torturous and painful. Only when death is a gift will I kill her."

Something in me snaps, and the next thing I know I am holding Astrid's knife with Astrid pinned under me. She begins to fearfully struggle.

"No one hurts Elsa," I growl, and I stab her.

She screams, and Astrid quickly disappears out of the void. Elsa and Olaf run over to me, and Daisy and Popcorn huddle around me, creating an icy, fluffy circle. I start sobbing, and Elsa holds my head humming an old lullaby.

"I-I almost killed her... I was going too... but I missed..." I whisper.

She continues to hum soothingly, and Olaf pats me on the back. Daisy and Popcorn whimper, and I shakily pet their heads.

"You didn't though," Elsa whispers. I nod my head, and I begin to feel better. The void starts to crack, and I gasp.

Elsa sighs, "You are awakening."

I feel my eyes fill with tears, "But... what about you, Daisy, and Olaf?"

She sighs, "We will always be in your heart and mind... I promise."

I smile, and Elsa kisses my forehead.

"I love you, Anna, and I think the real Elsa does, too."

I smile, "I think so, too."

I look at Daisy and frown.

"Y-Your hurt..." I whisper.

Elsa smiles, "Daisy took the knife for you."

I smile at Daisy. She has cracks on her, but she is still smiling. I think she will be fine. Popcorn stands next to her, and Daisy leans against Popcorn for support. I smile and pet their heads.

"I'll miss you guys."

They smile in response. Olaf hugs me.

"I love you, Anna!" Olaf says happily.

"I love you, too, Olaf," I say.

We all do a group hug, and I step back, the floor starting to disappear.

"Goodbye, I love you guys!" I say.

They all respond, or snort, "We love you, too, Anna!"

I smile, tears falling down my face, and I fall through the floor. I was going back to my sister, the Snow Queen, Elsa. I was going back to Kristoff. I was going back to my family, and I knew that they loved me.

* * *

_**A/N: *Starts crying* someone please send me some comfort... Anyone? No? Okay... :( I hope this chapter was good! We only have about 2 or 3 chapters left... I'm going to miss you guys so much! If only there was some way to keep talking to you people ;-; WAAH! I'm so close to tears in real life... you guys mean so much to me :( Ugh... the tears are falling now D: I better answer the reviews before I start bawling ;-;**_

_**CreepsMcJr: Calm down on the sugar! You seem really hyper (unless you're like me where you always are on a sugar rush, then carry on!)**_

_**Daisy: I was contemplating on Anna killing Astrid, but I decided against it because she is a Disney Princess... yeah that might not end well :O**_

_**Creator of Chaos: SHE LIVED! :D I'm trying to convince parents for DeviantArt account so be on the look out for it :3**_

_**Daisy: But I want to make you feel better :) Your welcome! I don't think I'm the sweetest person ever, but thanks for thinking so :D I'm still trying not to cry that I won't be able to talk to you or anyone else after I finish ;-;**_

_**Thepopcornpup: you inspired this chapter (you and Daisy :P) so yeah! Aww a frozen pun! I have one for you... Hang on a second... Ugh I'm sorry I'm frozen... (pun intended) :3**_

_**CreepsMcJr: XD perfect review! BOOM! UPDATED!  
**_

_**Daisy: She partially did! Yay! You are getting better! Everyone in the reviews write Daisy a get well soon :3 I'm sorry you had to quit lacrosse and can't walk yet, but at least you have the internet! I'll miss you, too! Clumsy Tacos forever! I have another story (My Little Summer Princess) it's just a series of one-shots. So that one won't end until I want it to XD **_

_**That was all the reviews! Please leave a favorite/ follow, and hit that review box with a taco! I'll see you next chapter, and stay awesome! I'll miss you guys so much ;-;**_

_**~rsbaird**_

_**Member of the Clumsy Tacos**_


	20. Once Upon A December

_I knock on Elsa's door. All these years I've spent out here... waiting for someone I'm not even sure is here. _

_"Elsa?" I say to the door, my only companion all these years. Well, besides Joan, but that is beside the point. _

_No answer as usual. The same thing over and over. _

_"Today was my birthday..." I begin. I look at the door hopefully. Still nothing. What did I expect? I mean she hasn't come out in ten years. Why would she come out now?_

_I shake my head out of my thoughts, and I continue to talk with Elsa, if she is even in there. I'm not sure anymore if she is._

_"I saved a special spot for you at the table... I got a big chocolate cake," I chuckle sadly, "I remember that was our favorite... We used to steal chocolate, and Gerda would get so mad at us. Then, we would go to the ballroom and play in the snow..."_

_I blink. Snow? In the ballroom? I must've had a huge imagination. I shake my head and chuckle, "Sorry Elsa! I must've had some imagination..."_

_I look at the floor awkwardly. _

_"Why did you leave Elsa?" I whisper._

_The door didn't answer my question. I slide slowly to the floor, the loneliness of the castle overpowering me. I feel the tears stream down my face, but I don't care. _

_"I feel so alone, Elsa. I'm afraid... I need you... You're all I have left," I choke out quietly._

_My only response is a cool draft coming through the door. I rest my head on my knees and curl up next to the door. This is the closest I will get to Elsa. _

_"I love you, Elsa..." I whisper so quietly I don't think she heard me._

_I start to slowly slip into darkness, and I think I hear, "I love you, too, Snowflake," before I let sleep overcome me._

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys! What's up? (just tell me in the comments :3) so yeah, chapter 20... Uhm, I miscalculated how many chapters we have left, and we actually have about 5-8 chapters left! So yay! Anyways, grab your taco and get comfy!_**

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

I hugged Anna close, watching the vision of Anna that Grand Pabbie made. I see Anna on the ground, but she gets up slowly. I see a figure in the background, watching Anna. It looks strangely like me...

Anna turns towards it, and I realize that IS me... The Elsa screams at Anna, and soon Anna is on the ground screaming and crying. My heart shatters, and I hold the Anna in my arms tighter.

Anna gets up slowly, and the other Elsa and Anna yell At each other. I gasp as the other me turns into a brunette with brown eyes. The girl and Anna begin to fight, and I feel ice begin to creep out around me. I gasp, and I back away from Anna. I don't want to hurt her, not again.

I look at the vision from a safe distance, and my ice powers get more out of control. Anna is on the ground with the girl holding a knife to her neck. I hear Kristoff whisper under his breath, "Anna, you can do this... Please... I, we... Need you..."

Suddenly, a snowman- hang on is that Olaf?! I see two ice reindeer, and one of the reindeer races in front of the knife. The knife stabs into the reindeer, and the knife disappears. The ice reindeer now has huge cracks in it, and I watch sadly as the reindeer almost collapses. My heart hurts for the reindeer, I wish I could help it...

I gasp as ANOTHER Elsa stands beside Olaf and the tso reindeer. The girl gets up, and I feel fear creep into my heart. It must've shown because it began to lightly snow. Anna's friends begin to frantically pound on an... invisible wall?

Anna faces the girl, and they begin to fight again. The girl pins Anna, but the girl whispers something to Anna. It must've upset Anna because in a flash Anna is holding the knife and pinning the girl down. Anna has a scary look on her face, and she stabs the girl's side.

The girl screams in pain, but she disappears from the void. Anna crumples to the floor sobbing, and her friends (?) help her. The other me strokes her hair and hums a calming tune. I smile, remembering Mama hum that tune to me.

"Dancing bears, painted wings," I sing softly.

"Things I almost remember..." I continue to sing. I try remembering Mamasinging this song to Anna and I.

"And a song someone sings, once upon a December," I sing a little louder. I remember Mama singing this on Christmas Eve, before Anna and I went to bed.

"Someone holds me safe and warm," I sing, remembering Mama's loving embrace.

"Horses prance through a silver storm," I can almost hear Papa's horse thrumming on the stone courtyard.

"Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory," I sing as I slip into my memories.

"Someone holds me safe and warm," I hear Mama hum.

"Horses prance through a silver storm," Papa shows me Sommer Bris.

"Figures dancing gracefully," Anna and I dance around the ballroom with all the diplomats and royalties.

"Across my memory..." I sing.

"Far away, long ago," I hea someone sing, and I whip my head around. Anna is standing there, crying happily, yet silently.

"Glowing dim as an ember," I sing with tears now running down my face.

"Things my heart used to know," Anna sings. She brings her hands slowly to her heart.

"Things it yearns to remember," I sing to her, and we walk towards each other.

"And a song someone sings," she sings. We stand in front of each other, and I gather her in my arms tightly, tears running down both our faces.

"Once upon a December," we sing together.

* * *

**_A/N: It's just so sweet... Ugh the feels... So yeah chapter 20! The song I used was "Once Upon A December" _****_in the movie Anastasia. _****_Can you all do me a favor today? Write a nice get well soon review for Daisy :) With that said, le review time._**

**_Anna Dahl: Really? Ha! I had a taco for dinner today so I guess great minds think alike. (Just had to compliment myself XD sorry) So yeah, I know you were one of my first favorites/follows so thank you!_**

**_Ceikaiyia Cheeks the director: oh. My. God. I'm sorry that was a shocked moment XD you are one of my favorite authors so it was like the highlight of my day that you reviewed XD_**

**_CreepsMcJr: haha! Thank you :3 so I guess you aren't named Sally (for now) thanks for le review, and just be happy with sugar I guess XD_**

**_Daisy: oh my god! Are you going to be okay? I really hope so... It's okay if you can't read the story everyday, and I'll miss you, too. If you can't have tacos right now, here's a virtual taco! *hands virtual taco and warm hug*_**

**_Thepopcornpu: thanks for le review, and I hope I don't turn away and slam the door (wooh! That made no sense XD) I have like 5-8 chapters left so don't worry :3 thanks for le review :D_**

**_Princess Hephzi of Arendale: she woke up! boom! I make wishes come true XD_**

**_Fan-de-Caidos-del-mapa: thanks for the review! Sorry I can't do the review in Spanish (the computer got all weird when I tried ):) so anyways, no Astrid is a popular norweigan name. Not Astrid from how to train your dragon. Mine is evil XD highfive for Anna being your favorite character *highfives* thanks for the review, and I will see you later! _**

**_That was all the reviews! I hope you liked it :3 I know I sure did! Alright make sure to hit that follow/favorite button! Also, hit that review box with a taco (Or virtual taco), and I will see you guys next chapter! Stay awesome, and bye!_**

**_~rsbaird_**

**_Member of the Clumsy Tacos_**


	21. Open Gates?

_A Last Goodbye_

_ A last goodbye, for a friend and sister.  
_

_Our paths were always intertwined, but slowly the paths have separated._

_As time passes, the closeness fades. _

_Though the love we have, never goes away._

_The memories we made I will keep forever._

_As the years go by, I will think of you._

_Although we are drifting away from each other,_

_I hope someday we will meet again, but until then, this is our last goodbye._

* * *

**_A/N: Happy fall break for anyone who is on fall break with me! So Chapter 21! We made it to 20 chapters! Huzzah! Do people still say huzzah? Oh well! Anyways, let's start the chapter. So get comfy and grab a taco!_**

* * *

**Anna Pov**

I hug Elsa tightly. I have my sister back. She sobs into my shoulder, and I bury my head into her hair. "It's okay, Elsa... It's okay..."

"I... I thought you were dead!" she sobs. I put her head next to my heart. "See? My heart is still beating... I'm alive, Elsa." She keeps her head on my heart, listening to my heart beat.

After a few moments, she holds my face with one cool, gloved hand. "You... You sacrificed yourself for me?" she asks in disbelief. I smile, "Of course I did, Elsa... I..." I start, but then fear and doubt overtake me. Maybe Astrid was right... I look into Elsa's eyes to see if there is any malice or anger. All I see is love in them. I sigh and say softly, "I... I love you, Elsa."

She sobs and hugs me. I hug her back tightly. "I love you, too, Anna." I smile and tears run down my face, but I don't care. I have my Elsa back, and all that matters is that I have my sister.

"No more gates?" I ask. Elsa stiffens, and I immediately hug her even tighter. Elsa gets out of my grasp and hugs herself. She steps away fearfully and looks at the ground.

"No... Anna, I can't..." I look at her. Why not? I wrack my brain, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with open gates. I don't remember...

"Why not?" I step towards her. She shakes her head and steps back fearfully. "Anna, please, stop coming towards me... Don't touch me..." "No, Elsa. Don't you see? I'm fine! We can be best friends again!" I say brightly. I try walking forward, but someone holds me back. I look back to see Kristoff, and I sigh sadly.

"Come on, Anna, let's go back to the kingdom," Kristoff says. Jason clears his throat. Oh, I forgot he was here! "Elsa and I will go after you guys. Go on ahead." I nod, and Kristoff helps me onto the sleigh.

Hd flicks the reigns, and I look at the ground. Nothing is going to change... I stare up at the sky, hoping for any clearance... "What can I do?" I ask softly. Kristoff gives me a sorrowful look, but I can't really see that well. My eyes are filled with tears... Elsa, why won't you realize that we need the gates open?

* * *

**Elsa Pov**

I watch the sleigh trail away, and then, I hear Jason clear his throat. He sighs and looks right at me. "Elsa, you can't do this to Anna. Not again." My eyes fill with tears, "I don't want to hurt her..." **  
**

He holds my shoulders, and he looks at me seriously, "This is hurting her more than you can imagine." I stare at him, and then, I feel anger bubbling up inside of me. I grit my teeth, trying not to be mad. Jason takes this as a sign to continue. "Anna has always been sad about the gates and only being able to talk to servants.

Don't get angry... Don't get angry... "I think this is really hard on her." My patience runs out, and the next second I am screaming at Jason. "She is having a hard time? What about me?! Huh?! She could talk to servants, she could run around, and I could stay in my room feeling guilty every second! I ALMOST KILLED MY SISTER TWICE!"

Jason tries holding my shoulder, but I slap it away. "I don't need your sympathy!" Jason looks around fearfully, "Elsa, calm down!" I growl at him, "No! No more conceal don't feel. I'm done with living in fear! Anna can come and see her true sister! A monster! A witch!"

Jason gasps, but his facial expression turns deadly. "Elsa. I didn't want to do this." I stare at him, and he forms water in his hand. I scoff and make an icy sword. He won't defeat me. Jason looks at me sadly, "I guess you chose your side." With those words, we get ready to fight.

* * *

**? Pov**

I shake my head in disbelief as I watch Queen Elsa scream at this servant boy. I watch as snow flows around them, and I gasp in shock. The servant screams the Queen, but she knocks his hand off.

The servant boy frowns, but he stares at the Queen. He forms a water sword of some sort. The Queen scoffs, and she forms a malicious ice sword in her hand. I look up at the sky and see the clouds swirling above us. I look bacl down at the servant and Queen.

I smirk as Queen Elsa gets ready to fight this servant. Perfect. I walk away slowly, knowing one way or another, the storm won't be kept inside this time. Arendelle has no idea what is going to happen to them.

* * *

_**A/N: Ooo... Cliffhanger! I'm so cruel! So yeah, anyways! Hey friends! (Cheesy author's note beginning? Check!) How are you guys doing? I'm fine :3 So let's do le reviews!**_

_**Hephzi of Arendale: thank you! :3**_

_**Thepopcornpu: nice pun! It must be for the first time in forever since I heard that one! Thank you about the song XD that song has been stuck in my head for so long :3**_

_**Daisy: kinda okay? I'd something wrong? I hope not :( thank you, and I watched it a couple days ago, too! XD Yeah, I liked the coma characters, too. Ido yet if the ending is happy or sad... Clumsy tacos forever :3**_

**_Starspinner678: Thanks, and I know the song was wrong. That was my early writing XD Im such a pro now (hahah not really XD) but thanks for the compliment! Your story is awesome, too!_**

**_thats all the reviews so make sure to stay with the story! so leave a favorite/follow, and hit that review box with a taco! I'll see you next chapter! Stay awesome! Bye!_**

**_~rsbaird_**

**_member of the clumsy tacos!_**


	22. The Monster Inside

_"You only can have someone for so long. Be careful. There is darkness in your heart. Don't let it overtake you. For in your future, I see that the darkness overcomes you. Never forget the light. Never forget your sister."_

* * *

**_A/N: Soap! (I meant to say soap, I know, I'm weird XD) How are you guys? Ice decided to put a poll on my profile so check it out! I mean, after you read this... Anyways! Get comfy and grab a taco! Here is Chapter 22!_**

* * *

**Anna Pov**

Kristoff sighs, and I look at him. He opens his mouth, "Anna... I know we met a couple days ago..." I turn towards him. Where is this conversation going? He coughs nervously, "I... I..." You what? Just spit it out! He looks away from me, "I think I like you!"

I blink. Totally wasn't expecting that. He sighs and puts his head on the front of the sleigh. "I knew it was stupid! A princess wouldn't like an orphan mountain man whose best friend is a reindeer." Sven huffs in hurt. "Sorry Sven," he mutters.

I try to comprehend all of this new info, and I smile. "Kristoff?" I ask softly. He looks at me, blush apparent on his cheeks. "I'm sorry A-" I cut him off with a kiss to the cheek. Silly Kristoff. Of course I like him!

Kristoff gasps and starts coughing. I giggle, and Sven snorts in laughter. "Anna!" he wheezes out. I smirk, "Hmm?" Kristoff looks at me hopefully, "So... Does this mean..." I kiss his cheek again, "Yes. It does mean I like you." Kristoff fist pumps the air.

"What was that?" I ask. He chuckles, "Sorry, it's something I do when I'm really happy." I smile at him, and he grabs my hand. I wrap my fingers around his, and we wait to reach the kingdom. Life couldn't be better!

* * *

**Jason Pov**

Life could not be worse. I get ready to fight with Elsa. She laughs evilly and looks at me with sinister red eyes. "Do you truly think you can beat me?" she asks. I frown at her, "Elsa, this isn't you. Don't be the monster you fear yourself to be!" She hisses at me, "But I truely am a monster! Don't you see? I have always been!"

I gasp as she charges at me, and I roll out of the way just in time as Elsa tries to stab me. I grunt as I dodge my body to the left as Elsa again tries to stab me. "Elsa! I know you! Why are you doing this?! You aren't alone! I can help you!"

Elsa growls, "I don't need your help!" She steps away and waves her hands. I hear the snow rumble and gasp as it starts to form into huge snowmen. Except one. One of them looks just like- "OLAF?!" Elsa screeches in frustration.

Olaf looks at me and gasps, "Jason! Where is Anna, and am I in the real world?" I sit on the ground in shock, this is Anna's memory Olaf! What is going on?!

Elsa growls. Olaf gasps and runs towards me. "Who is that?!" Olaf says fearfully. I sigh and look at this... Elsa... She has completely black hair, a evil looking ice dress, and bloody red eyes. I see how Olaf didn't recognize her. I don't even recognize her.

I look at Olaf. "I don't know anymore," I say. Elsa growls, "Enough talking. Finish them my snowmen!" I get off the ground and shove Olaf behind me. The snowmen are surprisingly quick. I form a water sphere around us, and one snowman stupidly runs right into it. The snowman instantly dissipates into water. All the rest of the snowmen quickly back away, and Elsa groans in frustration.

What is wrong with her? Why is she doing this? Elsa frowns and starts talking. "You've only spared yourself a little time before your ultimate demise," she says menacingly. I look at her. I become a little bolder and yell at whoever this is, "You aren't Elsa! You are the Ice Queen. A cruel, heartless woman who will never know what love is!"

I make myself believe that this isn't the true Elsa. The Ice Queen smirks, "Don't you realize? I am Elsa. I always have been like this!" I yell at her, "No! Elsa is kind, caring, and she is my friend! You are the darkness in her heart! All she needs is a little light!"

She laughs, "Oh, don't be like this! Arendelle needs to pay. They have always judged people like us. Join me, Jason, and we will make Arendelle pay!" I growl, and the water sphere grows more torrential. "No. Arendelle is my home. I would rather die trying to stop you, then destroying it!" I tell her boldly. She snarls, "You fool! Arendelle will figure out our powers and try to destroy us! We are forced to live in fear, knowing that if they find us, they will kill us! How is that a home?!"

"Elsa! You are there queen! They look up to you! You can change Arendelle in a better way!" I try to reason with her. She continues to frown at me, and she sweeps her hair upwards, freezing it in a terrorizing way. I hear a groan behind us, and I see Hans begin to wake up.

Elsa looks at him angrily. She swipes her hand upwards, and Hans is trapped in an ice cage. As he wakes up more, he begins to panic. He tribe's to slip out as a shadow, but his attempts fail. Elsa laughs, "That cage is made by my magic. Your magic won't help you now." Hans looks around fearfully.

He stares at Elsa. "You truely are a monster now," Hans says softly. Hans then turns to me, "You need to stop her, Jason, I will try and help, but I don't know if I'll be of much use," Hans says solemnly. She squishes her fist, and spikes form around the inside of the cage, luckily they aren't large enough to hurt Hans.

I nod my head, "Elsa!" She turns towards me, and I run towards her spraying water from my hands. She jumps out of the way and waves her hand. Her snowmen rumble and run toward me. I leap on top of one, and I bunch my legs and jump to Hans cage. I form a water knife and slash his cage open.

Hans falls to the ground, and he forms into a shadow person. "Go get Elsa! I will fight the snowmen!" I nod my head, and then I race towards Elsa. She forms an icy dome around us, blocking escape. I add in my own water sphere, and the wind blows my hair back. I struggle towards her.

I yell, "Elsa! Remember your sister?! She needs you! She lost her memories, and all Anna wants is for you to be there!" Elsa frowns, and she holds her arms around her stomach, "That... That's not true! Anna is afraid of me!" I look at her sadly, "Anna loves you! Don't you realize she always thought it was her fault you locked yourself in your room?!" She gasps, "Anna blames herself?!" I nod my head.

"You can change what she thinks if you just stop!" I plead. Her face spreads with conflicted emotions. I try walking towards her, but the storm grows even faster. She looks up, and I see her eyes are icy blue. "J-Jason! I can't stop the storm! Help me!" she cries out. "Elsa! Calm down!" I yell out to her.

"This is all my fault!" Elsa wails. I continue walking towards her, although it is very slowly. Elsa crumples on the ground, holding her head. I keep trudging through the storm, the snowflakes now cutting into my skin. I feel blood start to drip out, but I continue forward.

I finally find Elsa, but the whiteness makes it hard to see. I quickly gather Elsa up in my arms and hug her. She gasps in surprise, and the storm freezes. She turns towards me, and she quickly hugs me back. She sobs into my chest, "I-I'm scared." I stroke her spikey, now platinum blonde, hair. "It's okay," I whisper, "Everything will be fine."

* * *

**? Pov**

I smirk as the clouds spread over Arendelle, and the temperature continues to drop. Everything is going to plan. I hold out my palm, shadowy flames flowing out of my hand. I clench a fist, and the flames disappear. Hans may have failed, but I certainly won't.

* * *

_**A/N: Pow! Cliffhanger! Go check out that poll on my profile because you guys are awesome XD I got carried away with writing so sorry about how long it is :/ Anyways, le reviews!**_

_**CeiKaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR: updated! :3**_

_**MagicalMe8121: always looking for new members! Alright the ritual is slapping the review box with a taco, and then you can add to your profile you are a proud member of the Coumsy Tacos! Simple, right? You read my whole story in one morning?! That is fantabulous! XD my made up word sorry :P Ooo a Jason x Anna shipper? Thats cool! Thanks for the review!**_

_**CreepsMcJr: heheheh... *looks away from review and tries redoing chapter, but acciidentaly posts it* NOOO! *hides cliffhanger with a post-it note* heheheh... No cliffhangers here! *shoves sugar in your face* enjoy! Go easy on that virtual sugar, though, my friend!**_

_**Daisy: Bam! One extra update XD tomorrow I go back to school so boo! Lucky you get a ten day fall break! enjoy it for the both of us, okay XD I'm not saying who it is, but I think I made it clear that it's not Hans :3 So keep guessing maybe you will get it right! I will see you next chapter! Help me and Anna Congratulate our new Clumsy Taco member! **_

_***plops Magic into Daisy's review answer***_

_**Magic: what's goin-**_

_**Me: CONGRATS**_

_**Anna: *shoves a taco in her hand* your taco!**_

_**Daisy: *munches on taco next to Magic* these are good tacos...**_

_**Thepopcornpup: SUSPENSE IS KEYYYYYY! XD sorry got carried away :3 Alrgiht then, HUZZAH! A frozen pun you say... I can't think of ANNAther one (see what I did there? Wink wink nudge nudge! XP)**_

_**Princess of Hephzi of Arendale: *screams with you* we are screaming buddies :3 *highfives* **_

_**That was all the reviews! Thanks for reading so far, and make sure to leave a follow/favorite for faster updates! (I'm not bribing... What? Pfft...) Hot that review box with a taco, and I will see you guys next chapter! Stay awesome! Bye!**_

_**~rsbaird**_

_**Member of the Clumsy Tacos**_


	23. Shattered Ice

_"Love... Love is something most people truly don't understand."_

_Looking up, I ask, "Do you know what love is?"_

_The person smiles knowingly, "Love isn't something you know... It's something you feel. Right here." _

_He points to my heart and I smile._

_"Do you think you understand?" he asks._

_I look at him, still confused, "I.. I don't think so..."_

_The man smiles slightly, "Love is when you would sacrifice everything for some one. Truly, if you love someone, you would give up yourself for them."_

_I sigh, "I still don't understand..."_

_"You will, Elsa."_

* * *

**Anna Pov**

Sighing, I snuggle up next to Kristoff. Kristoff wraps his arm around me, not taking his eyes off the path ahead of Sven. I try starting a conversation with Kristoff.

"Kristoff?" I say.

He smiles down at me for a second and looks back up, "Hmm?"

"Will... Will things be better now?" I ask.

Kristoff scrunches up his face in thought. He looks so cute when he does that... No! Bad Anna! Don't embarrass yourself! Snapping back to attention, Kristoff tightens his embrace around me.

He sighs, "I think... that with time, everything will slowly get better..."

Blinking, I think about his words. Slowly? Well it's better than nothing... We sit in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Kristoff finally breaks the silence.

"You... You do realize you will never get your memories back that you lost..." Kristoff says.

Frowning for a moment, I think. I won't be able to remember my past, but was it even a good past? I try recalling the memories I have left. _'Fool!' 'A Lost Cause' 'Idiot!' 'Disgrace!' 'Embarrassment!' _Wincing, I am kind of glad I can't remember all my memories. No matter if some of them were good. I can make new ones. Yeah, I can make new ones!

I smile, "I don't need the old memories. All that matters is I make new memories..."

Kristoff smiles, "That's my feistypants."

We continue to sit in the sled, Sven racing across the packed dirt road. As we go further, I begin to frown. Kristoff does, too. Looking up at Kristoff with a questioning look, I stay still. Kristoff holds my gaze, nodding his head. Oh no... It had started snowing.

* * *

**Jason Pov**

I hold Elsa tightly to my chest. She sobs and grips my leather jacket. The wind from the ice and water barrier blows back my hair, but I don't care. Protectively, I try calming Elsa down.

"Elsa... It's not to late..." I try saying.

She hiccups and looks up sorrowfully at me.

Taking this as a sign to continue, I say, "Anna still loves you... You can still help her."

Elsa gets off the ground, and surprised, I let her go. Still stunned by her sudden movement, I don't realize it's started snowing inside the protective sphere.

"It is to late! I abandoned her, Jason! I've never been their for her! She buried our parents alone! Have you seen her? She blames everything on herself and thinks she worthless! If anyone is worthless, it's me." Elsa sobs.

I get off the ground and walk towards Elsa, battling against the sharp shards of ice and wind.

"You can help her! She just needs to know that you are there! Just show her you are her older sister! That you care for her!"

Elsa looks at me helplessly, tears in her eyes, "Don't you see? I _can't_. I can't open the gates! I'll... I'll..."

Her voice falters. Elsa is broken. Shattered, even. I can see it in her eyes. I look at her sadly, feeling sympathy for her. I feel my heart tug, and I grip my chest. Looking up at her with a stoney expression, I ignore my aching heart.

"You'll what, Elsa? You'll hurt people?" I almost whisper.

Elsa looks at the ground and nods. I walk towards her again, my clothes starting to get shredded by the ice. She rests her head on my chest. I start stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"I can't lose her again... I just can't..." she whispers.

I lift Elsa's chin, and she looks at me. My heart starts to beat faster as I stare into her eyes. I have the urge to lean towards her, but I resist it. Instead, I try talking to her again.

"You won't have to," I say calmly.

Elsa's eyes start to fill with tears again, and I wipe them away. I feel my heart start to grow warmer. Elsa snuggles into my chest, her ice dress becoming a lot gentler. Her hair is no longer frozen in spikes, but it is a braid slung over her left shoulder. Her bangs fall limply across her tear stained face. In an act of assurance and protectiveness, I wrap my arm around her and kiss the top of her head.

"Everything will be okay, Elsa. I promise," I whisper.

The only response I get is a nod while she is buried into my jacket.

* * *

**? Pov**

Smirking, I reach out my hand, the snow slowly hitting it. Oh, it doesn't melt. It can't. I don't have any body heat. Sweeping back my hair, I focus on the snowflakes slowly collecting in my hand.

The snowflakes start to become black and melt. Oh, but I'm not done. I swirl the deformed snowflakes in the air and soon it forms a life size Elsa.

I smirk, forming my rod into a shadow sword. The Elsa turns towards me, and I stab it. The Elsa slowly melts, leaving a black puddle where it once was. Oh soon, I will be able to do the true deed. Picking up the disgarded sword, it slowly turns back into its normal form.

Leaning against it, I walk towards where Anna is. I don't need to hide myself. No one is on the road. Even if people were, they wouldn't be able to see me anyways.

* * *

_**A/N: hey guys! I don't have writer's block anymore! I bet you all missed me and my horrible grammar so much :) (Yeah, no one cares...) I have a lot of stuff to say so you guys can go ahead and groan. Alright, let's start with Halloween! I'm going to be nerdy superman with my friends being nerdy batman and nerdy wonder woman (awesome right?) What are you guys going to be? Tell me in le reviews! Next off... Answering le reviews! (There are a lot, I'm super popular! Yeah, no :3)**_

_**thepopcornpup: that was a really good pun! Snowone else would have thought of that! (Get it? Snow? Like snowman? No? Okay...) so you don't want to know who it is yet? Well to bad! The person is... Going to be told later in the story... I had you going for a second, didn't I? More shippers for my story! Yay! XD I'm glad I could help! :3**_

_**Thepopcornpup (2): keep rambling! Maybe if you ramble enough, you can join the clumsy tacos (also I feel popular when you guys review a lot XD)**_

_**Daisy: glad you asked! After much consideration... I have decided Clumsy Taco's president. Drumroll please! *drumroll* The new president will be... Anna!**_

_**Magic: *chucks taco on ground in rage* rigged!**_

_**Daisy: *casually pokes taco***_

_**me: I think Anna will be pretty goo- *slips on taco and lands on face***_

_**Daisy: *casually pokes me***_

_**Anna: So... Anyone want tacos?**_

_**Everyone: you're going to be an awesome president!**_

_**I can't tell you who it is, but I did leave hints! Thanks for the awesome review, and I have decided to have a Clumsy Taco meeting after every chapter XD starting next chapter :3**_

_**PS: did the cereal taste good at least? I went to a Halloween skating party, and it didn't end well... Just imagine a lot of falling and almost crushing little kids :3**_

_**Creator of Chaos: you'll just have to wait and see! MWHAHAHAH! Heheheh! Yeah, I'm done XD**_

_**Boneater: *shakes hand* your welcome! Here! Take this! I'm sure it won't affect you at all! *hands him mug of coffee* thanks for le review!**_

_**Princess Hephzi of Arendale: poor Elsa :( I think she needs Jason's help a lot**_

_**Thepopcornpup: thanks! I got rid of writer's block with the help of Christmas music! I know it's halloween, but I LOVE Christmas so much! I also use the program paint since I don't have money or a fantastic computer (I always type on my iPad)**_

_**Creator of Chaos: a craving for tacos? *chucks taco his way* here you go! Thanks for the awesome review :3 here's the full chapter!**_

_**Fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: *dodges taco beating* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wanted to get something out! Here you go! **_

_**PS: I don't think so :(**_

_**Daisy: yay! :3 *hands her taco* oh yeah, how are you doing? I hope you're okay :)**_

_**that's all the reviews! I feel so popular XD happy Halloween, and make sure to follow/favorite! Also, hit that review box with a taco! Stay awesome! Bye!**_

_**~rsbaird **_

_**Member of the Clumsy Tacos**_


End file.
